You are my Sunshine
by Nickynoo
Summary: AU. While visiting her mother in Florida, Bella is kidnapped. His name is Michel and there is no way that Bella can escape. Alice can't 'see' her and Edward is a little more than worried considering that kidnapper is a vampire. On Hold.
1. The Begining

**PREFACE**

You would think that after all this time away from my love, my sunshine in that dreary town of Forks that my wish would be to see Edward again. To be with him always.  
No.  
My wish was to be safe. Like Edward had asked such a long time ago.  
However, I had a new sunshine, a new light in my darkness. I still loved Edward with all my being, but my wish was not about him. It wasn't made because of Edward. It was made because of her, my new light.

My wish is that she will be safe from harm, that nothing can ever or will ever hurt her, in any way.  
I would _never _let anything hurt her. Not in all my existence would I ever let her be harmed.  
That's why we were running, because I didn't want that vile create to harm her. That's why we would keep on running. Never letting him get to us, or her. Never in eternity.

**CHAPTER ONE- The Beginning**

**ISABELLA**

I placed both my hands on his face, "Edward, trust me won't you. I'm going away for two weeks to see my mother. I think I'll be okay. Nobody is going to hurt me." I said for the fifth time in the past 30 minutes. "But Bella, how do you know that nothing will hurt you? I can't take that risk love." I sighed.

"Edward...I'm going to miss you too, don't you understand that? But I think I need some time with my mother, just us two. I know that Phil will be there but I need some girl bonding time like I used to have with her. I'm a big girl Edward and you know I love you, but I will be fine!" I pleaded. Its not like I didn't want him there, I would always want him, it's just that I need to spend some time with my mother before I would become a vampire.

"I know what you mean but I could hide in your room just to protect you. I could follow you around and nobody would know love. I can't take the risk of possibly losing you. I love you too much to let that happen."

"I always want you Edward, always. But if you were with me all the time even without others knowing it, I would know and I wouldn't feel free enough to talk to Renee like I used to. I couldn't tell her things without _you _hearing them or reading her thoughts about them!" I said, "I really do love you and I know that I will be fine. Nothing that can't be solved will happen." He sighed and shook his head.

I knew I had won the argument. "Okay love. Now, you really need to sleep, I don't want you being tired when you leave tomorrow." I leaned forward and kissed him with passion. He kissed back but soon broke off.

"Bella you know my limits." He warned me as I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I know them. You worry too much Edward. I only want to get a going away present, is that to much to ask? I mean, I won't see you for two whole weeks..." I suggested. Running my fingers down his chest, I felt his muscles tighten.

He kissed me again and I was thrilled. Just when I thought he would stop, he did the total opposite, he put in more passion. Before I knew it he was pulling up my pyjama top, slowly I might add. "Bella." He whispered.

"Mmm?" I sighed in bliss as he ran his fingers over my stomach. I was playing with his hair as he kissed me.

"I'm not going to stop..." He said while kissing my neck.

"And I don't care..."

That night something happened that I didn't think would happen until we were married. Edward and I made sweet love to each other. It was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me.

I awoke to a sudden feeling of emptiness. "Bells, you have to get up, we have to drive to the airport soon." Charlie said. I sat bolt upright quickly.

"Okay dad..." I mumbled, Charlie's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Dad..."

"Bella why are you naked?!" He said and slapped his hand over his eyes. I looked down and quickly pulled the sheet up.

"I guess I forgot to put clothes on last night..." I blushed a deep red and Charlie just mumbled something like 'hurry up and get ready'. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I took a short shower and washed my hair.

When I was about to step back into my room I realised that Edward wasn't there when Charlie had come in. He was sitting on my bed now though. "Morning love."

"Hi..." I squeaked. I walked over to my chair and pulled off it the clothes I had put there last night. I dropped the towel and Edward gasped. "What, you've seen me naked Edward..." I said cheekily. I had just put on my underwear and bra.

"Bella I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I should have known better than to do what we did, even though I don't regret it, it was one of the best nights of my existence. But I hurt you I am never going to be able to forgive myself." He said. I was confused. I walked over to him and placed my hands on his chest.

"Edward, you didn't hurt me. Besides the pains I have are normal pains for the day after losing your virginity....and it was so worth it Edward." I said looking him in the eyes, smiling. He smiled forcefully back.

"Have you looked in the mirror Bella?"

"No..." I walked over to my mirror. I had a huge bruise on both of my sides, where Edward had gripped to hard. But that was it, oh and some bruising...down there...I could feel it.

"It's not that bad. You know how easily I bruise Edward." I sighed and pulled on the rest of my clothes. He still looked depressed. "Edward, I love you and I wouldn't take back what we did last night."

He smiled goofily and hugged me. "Now, off you go and come in like a human would you..." I said cheekily and lugged my things downstairs.

"Morning Bells. Sorry about...you know...earlier on..."

"It's alright dad." I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal.

"Bella, you weren't naked because you were having sex right?" I almost choked on my cereal.

"Dad NO!" I managed to get out.

"Well, you know with...Edward..." We were both blushing furiously now.

"How would he even get in dad? You were on the couch all night. It's not like he can climb walls to get in my window..." I said knowing full well that Edward could and that I was lying to my father. I couldn't believe he didn't pick up on it. I was a terrible liar.

"Yes...good point...I believe you Bells." There was a knock on the door. "Speaking of Edward..." I laughed and went to go answer the door.

"Morning!" I said cheerily. His mood seemed to have picked up. _Oh god! He heard the conversation between Charlie and I_. "You know it's rude to listen to other peoples conversations!" I stated quietly. He chuckled and kissed me lightly. I motioned him inside and he said hello to Charlie.

"Okay kiddo we have to get going!" Charlie said. Edward picked up my bags for me and we got into the police cruiser. I rolled my eyes at Charlie's looks at Edward. Edward turned to me and smirked, he knew what Charlie was thinking.

The ride to the airport was quiet but not uncomfortably quiet.

As Charlie checked me in Edward was still fussing over me. "Bella I hurt you and I won't let you tell me otherwise." Edward stated.

"Edward you didn't hurt me!" I practically yelled. Charlie came over then,

"You hurt my daughter?" He accused more than asked. Before either one could say anything more I intervened.

"I tripped over in biology and hit my side on the bench. Edward seems to think it's his fault because he didn't catch me. It wasn't his fault. Seriously you have known me long enough Edward to know that I'm a klutz!" I said. _Great thinking Bella. You deserve a pat on the back._ I thought to myself.

"Okay...well your plane is about to leave..." Charlie said. He hugged me awkwardly and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Bells have fun with you mother, and tell her I said hello. I love you Bells." He said. I nodded and said goodbye telling him I loved him also. Charlie politely stepped away so I could say goodbye to Edward.

"Good-bye love. Have fun with Renee." He said and placed his hands on my lower back.

"Good-bye Edward. I love you. Oh and don't think about following me." I said. He chuckled and kissed me goodbye.

"I love you too love. I won't follow you while you are at your mother's house. I promise." He said. My plane was boarding and I waved goodbye and walked towards the gate.

"I love you Edward." I said as I was halfway down the walkway to the plane, I knew he heard me. A girl about my age sat next to me on the plane.

"Hey did you see that gorgeous looking man outside the entry. He was fine!" She said. I giggled. She was probably talking about Edward...

"Yeah I did, was he tallish with bronzy hair?" I asked and she nodded, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend." I said happily. She smiled.

"Well girl, you are lucky! He is smokin'. I'm Annette by the way." She said and I shook her hand. We chatted on the whole flight; it was surprisingly one of the best flights I'd ever been on. As I arrived I couldn't wait to see Renee I loved her so much and I missed her so much. I practically ran to hug her.

"Bella!"

"Mum!" We yelled at the same time. We embraced in a heart warming hug. I made sure to put my arms around her waist so she would have to put hers on my shoulders. I didn't want to flinch with any pain from the bruises.

"How have you been honey?"

"Great mum! What about you? I've missed you so much." I said. We continued in a happy, chirpy, talkative manner until we got home. I haven't been this excited to see my mother in a long time.

For the next week Renee and I talked and caught up and we went shopping and to the beach. We did everything we hadn't done in a long time. It was halfway through my second week when I started to feel sick.

I woke up and was sitting with mum and Phil at the breakfast table when I knew I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom. After I had brushed my teeth I looked at myself in the mirror. _What the hell?_ I thought.

"Honey are you alright?" Renee asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I just think I may be sick. It might be something I ate, I don't know." I said and looked at the table. Everything I had eaten had seemed normal. I shook it off and spent the rest of the day feeling fine while I was with Renee.

While we were eating dinner I noticed the food tasted strange. "Is it just me or does this taste odd?" I asked, Renee and Phil both looked at me and shook their heads. "So it is just me..." I felt sick again and raced for the bathroom.

That night I couldn't sleep, I kept having strange dreams. I realised I needed Edward. I snuck quietly downstairs and phoned him.

"Bella?" He sighed into the phone.

"Hi. I miss you." I said.

"I miss you too love. How are you?" It felt great just to hear his voice again.

"Uhhh, I think I'm sick, I threw up twice today."

"Bella Bella, what will I ever do with you?" He chuckled.

"That's not fair, laughing at my misfortune." I giggled.

"Look whose talking. Bella I miss you." Edward whinged like a seven year old.

"I've never heard you whinge before Edward. It's good to hear your voice again. I think I should fly home early." I said knowing I would never do so and Edward wouldn't want me to lose time with my mother.

"I want you to fly home early too." He laughed, "But, you need to spend plenty of time with your mother before...well you know..." I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"Edward you know its going to happen, Alice saw it and I want it!" I said loudly, I thought I heard somebody stirring upstairs so I quietened down.

I heard him sigh and I could just picture him pinching the bridge of this nose. "I know Bella I just think you could do so much better, so so much better. I don't want to take-" I cut him off,

"We are not getting into this argument now okay!" I huffed and then yawned.

"Love I'm keeping you up, you need to sleep."

"I know, I know. I wouldn't have called so late if I didn't miss you so much and if I could sleep and if you weren't a vampire. But I should go...I don't want to be tired tomorrow."

I heard him chuckle. "Night love. Have a pleasant sleep. I love you."

"I will now and I love you too Edward. Forever, nothing is ever going to change that."

"Far longer than forever I will love you Bella. You are right, nothing will _ever _change that."

"Goodnight. See you soon."

"Goodnight." I hung up and smiled to myself. He was right, far longer than forever. That line reminded me of the movie The Swan Princess, and the song Far Longer than Forever. I giggled as I made my way back to bed.

As I was falling asleep, I hummed.

_Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart_

That night I thought I would get a better sleep, I didn't. Every time I closed my eyes I had nightmares. None which made any sense. I woke up feeling tired and worn out and then I felt a familiar wave of nausea wash over me. I ran to the bathroom, only tipping once on my way and threw up. Again.

I was sitting eating breakfast that didn't appeal to me at all, but I still ate it knowing that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. My mother came downstairs looking shocking.

"Mum, are you all right? You don't look to good..."

"I'm fine dear I just had a bad night sleep because my time of the month decided to pop in a week early!" She complained. I think my eyes just popped out of my head.

"Bella...dear...what's wrong?" Renee asked me. I shook my head, "Do you still feel ill?"

I kept shaking my head, "Yeah...I'll be right back..." I said and sprinted to my room. _Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! _This cannot be happening! It can't, it just can't! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

There is no way. I had just made a big realisation. I was having strange dreams, I was throwing up, my period was two weeks late! This can't be happening. I took four deep breaths and double checked my calendar. Yup, almost two weeks. I pulled my shirt up in front of the mirror. My bruises had disappeared but instead I was left with a protruding stomach!

That can't be possible, it can't. I mean, Edward couldn't have kids, could he? Vampires couldn't have children. Wait, vampire woman couldn't...that must mean that if a vampire and a human were to...OH GOD! Vampires and humans together doesn't usually happen everyday...or at all really.

Because vampires couldn't change there shape...but humans could. OH MY GOD! It was moving so fast, _shit_ this really isn't good. I'm 18! Edward didn't want a baby, did he? No, I don't think so.

Oh _god _EDWARD! How the hell was I going to tell him? I think I'm going to be sick again. I poked my stomach and took more deep breaths. ALICE! She must have seen this. I walked calmly downstairs and found the phone. It took me three goes to get the number right.

It rung once, "Hi Bella!" I heard Edward's voice in the background.

"Hey Alice, you haven't happened to have had any peculiar visions recently have you? About me..." I knew Edward was there and I didn't want him knowing just yet.

"Nope! Why?"

"N-n-no reason! That's good. Ummm. Bye!" I said.

"Wait Bella, you're not planning anything are you? Because if you-"

"NO Alice, of course I'm not. I have to go now, bye." I hung up and took even more deep breaths. When the phone rang I knew it would be Edward or Alice. So I didn't pick up. That day I was fretting even more and couldn't wait to get back to Forks.

"I'm going to bed mum. Night, love you."

"Love you too sweetheart, have a good sleep." She said and kissed my head. As I was walking to my room I grabbed the phone. Sitting in bed I dialled the number so many times and hung up before it started ringing.

This was the last time I would call. I wouldn't try again. I pressed the call button just as somebody jumped through my window. I dropped the phone.

"Hello." I froze. There was a vampire, in my room, in Florida. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just want to take you with me."

"Bella?" Edward was on the other end of the phone. I didn't dare move to pick it up. The vampire laughed. "Bella? Are you there? Bella, answer me..." Edward was freaking out, well so was I.

"Now..." he smiled and it unnerved me. He pulled out my bag and started throwing my clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm not coming with you." I said with confidence in my voice, even though I knew there was no way I could escape him.

"BELLA?!" Edward said loudly from the other line. The vampire picked up the phone.

"She's busy now buddy so back off. Who is this anyway, your boyfriend, brother, what?" He said directing at me.

"Hey! Let me talk to..."

"HUSH UP! You answer me!"

"He's my fiancé, can I have the phone please." He shoved the phone nearly into my hands before yanking it back again. Edward was my fiancé but I hadn't told Renee or Charlie, they would most likely freak.

"Like that is going to happen" He said and hung up. He was done packing my things and he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Then he ran with me to somewhere I wasn't quite sure of. Then he put me down.

"You smell really good baby. Now, I'm going to make you just like me!" He laughed evilly at me.

"No wait don't! I'm pregnant!" I said. He looked shocked for a second then ran over to me and lifted my shirt up to examine my stomach.

"Hmmm, okay then. But you will be like me and be my mate. Nothing can stop that. Oh by the way I'm a-"

"Vampire I know. And I think my baby might be part vampire because...well..." I didn't want to explain the story to him, but I felt like I could trust him, even if he did kidnap me, it was strange. I didn't really like being taken hostage. With Alice it was alright...but with...what was his name?

"You see, a vampire sort of, seduced me and had sex with me...and that was only two weeks ago, so I think it might be part vampire..." I said hesitantly. He nodded.

"Well that's interesting. Had you known he was a vampire before?" He asked. Please god, if you love me, let me be able to lie. I prayed in my head.

"No." I said surely.

"Well, did he tell you anything about vampires?" He inquired.

"Yes. I know a lot about you. Well from what he told me. I know that you hunt humans, but I don't think you should, you can hunt animals and still be perfectly fine, I know. Also that some of you have extra abilities. That you're impossibly fast, strong and immortal. You don't burn in the sunlight and you don't turn into bats, or have fangs. You know the basic stuff." I said. This wasn't a lie, it was truth, although it wasn't a stranger who had told me this, it was Edward. He nodded again.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly.

"Michel. You're Isabella. Now go to sleep." He ordered.

I hoped Edward would find me. He could track us and take me home. God I wish I'd called the first time I'd dialled.

That night I dreamt Edward was lying with me in his arms. When I awoke, I realised things would never be the same.

_**AN: So that's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you liked it. Please review, I want to know if it's good or not...also I want to say that this story is based on two songs. Far Longer than Forever-The Swan Princess, and You are my Sunshine-I don't really know who it's by. Thank you for reading! I don't really recall how quickly the whole pregnancy goes so it goes however quickly I want it to! Any questions? Comments? Let me know. I will answer most questions, **__**EXCEPT questions about the plot line, you know things like "Will Bella get back with Edward," or "What will happen when Edward finds out about the things that have happened to Bella?" you know... **_

_**Nickynoo!**_


	2. I Will Find You

**CHAPTER TWO: I will find you**

**EDWARD **

I smiled to myself at the thought that my Bella would be home in two days. It pained me to be away from her for any length of time. Two weeks was more than enough. It's not that I didn't want her to spend time with her mother; it was just that I couldn't bear to be away from my love.

The phone rang and I waltzed over to pick it up. As I picked it up I heard another voice in the background. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just want to take you with me." He said. I was confused. Was Bella trying to trick me?

"Bella?" she didn't reply. I started to freak. "Bella? Are you there? Bella, answer me..." I huffed into the phone. What was going on? I heard a shuffling on the other end.

"Now..." the mysterious voice said.

"What are you doing? I'm not coming with you!" I heard my Bella say. Good, she was fighting. I hoped she would be okay. I should have moved quicker, but I couldn't get my feet to move. I was barely aware of the rest of my family listening to the conversation.

"BELLA?!" I said loudly. God please let this be a joke. I heard the phone being picked up.

"She's busy now buddy, so back off. Who is this anyway, you boyfriend, brother, what?" he said the last part to Bella. I growled to low for him to hear.

"Hey! Let me talk to..." Bella started to say.

"HUSH UP! You answer me!" He said loudly. I hoped Phil or Renee would hear him and come to the rescue. Why didn't she scream?

"He's my fiancé. Can I have the phone please?" She asked. I wanted to smile at the fiancée thing; she hadn't really liked the word before this.

"Like that's going to happen!" He said then the line went dead. I took a deep breath and turned to my family. Alice's face was blank.

"Her future has abruptly disappeared. But she's not going to die. It's like with the wolves." She said. I sprinted to the garage the rest of my family was following. I got into Carlisle's vanquish because it was the fastest car and he, Alice, Jasper and Emmett got in with me. Esme and Rosalie were staying behind I guessed. In case she came back or something.

I sped down the freeway pushing the car to its limits. Everybody had different thoughts about the situation. Alice was trying to see the future and mumbling in her head. Jasper was wondering if the attacker was a vampire or not.

Carlisle seemed to think we wouldn't have any trouble finding the kidnapper. At least we all thought that she had been kidnapped. I called Renee's house and a grumpy Phil picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who are you and why are you calling at such an ungodly hour in the morning?" He asked.

"Sorry to wake you but Bella phoned me just a moment ago and there was somebody in the room with her who abruptly hung up on me. I want to know if she's okay. It's Edward by the way." I said in a rush.

"WHAT?" He yelled and it hurt my ear drums. I heard him run to Bella's room. "Oh god!" He said. I took another deep breath and pushed the car as far as it would go. Well it didn't go any faster.

"RENEE! Bella isn't in her room, she's missing!" He said. I tuned the rest of their conversation out. It was all about calling the police and what not.

We arrived in record time in Florida. I really should have gotten a plane. Although it wouldn't make much difference, would it? I snuck inside Bella's room and found the scent. I followed it out the window and motioned for the others to follow me. I knew Bella's smell better than anybody else did.

I followed it easily. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle were a few paces behind me. There was a small creek and I jumped it trying to find the scent again. It had already been almost three days since the phone call. I was petrified of losing her. I could never live without my love. She was my angel and sunshine. Alice and Jasper went down one way of the creek trying to find the scent. Carlisle, Emmett and I went the other way. We went through the whole creek and back and met up the Alice and Jasper.

"Nothing." She said. My head fell.

"We have to keep looking." I said.

"Son, we have looked. We checked the whole length of the creek, both ways twice Edward. Her scent isn't there." I growled at Carlisle. Then apologized.

"I can't live without her; you have to help me find her." I pleaded.

"I'm with you dude!" Emmett said while clapping me on the back. Alice nodded as well. Jasper agreed because he would be with Alice and he wanted me to be happy. He still felt like he owed her something after her 18th birthday. He was thinking the same thing.

We went back and looked for signs of a struggle in Bella's room. There were none. Alice hadn't seen anything and she had no idea why. I guessed the intruder had come in and taken a few of her things and then taken her with him. He was a vampire that was for sure.

I talked to Renee about it. She was just as distraught as I was. I comforted her and promised her that Bella would be okay. Wherever she was. I couldn't let her disappear off the face of the earth, I wouldn't. I would find her. Even if I had to search for eternity. I would find her.

**Let's fast forward this story about six months. (Still in Edward's perspective)**

I came back from my daydream. It had been a good one. Bella and I were lying in our meadow together. I had my arms wrapped around her body. She had fallen asleep and I had watched her sleep, just like I had so many other times.

As I arose from this alternate reality I realised I was mistaken, that there was no more Bella that she wasn't here with me. She was far, far away. I looked down at my hands. I sucked in deep breaths, willing myself not to dry sob. I wouldn't cry, not yet.

I stayed in my room all day and all night. I hadn't hunted in two weeks. I would have to go out and do it soon. My family was worried about me, they all knew why.

We had moved from Forks about a month after Bella had been taken away. I made sure Charlie had my phone number so if she was back there, he could call me. I even asked for Jacob to hold a truce with us. He had agreed to me that he would help look for her up north. He said if there was a change or they caught the scent, he would tell me.

Our coven or family, whatever you want to call it, it didn't matter, had moved to Brecon England. I honestly didn't see the point, but it did rain a lot. I still searched for any sign of her here. Alice saw glimpses of Bella, so we knew she was alive. Well as alive as a vampire could be. It is so hard to be without her, so difficult.

My sunshine was gone. I needed her so badly. Carlisle came upstairs to my room and knocked lightly. I didn't answer. I had been so rude to my family, they were trying to help, just couldn't find any way to.

"Edward, I'm going to head into town to the hospital there to sort some things out, would you like to join me?" He asked. I couldn't be around people when I hadn't hunted for so long, I may just lose my cool.

Carlisle was getting a job in the Brecon War Memorial Hospital. Jasper thought that was quite ironic. We lived in a small town outside of Brecon, it was called Afon Cynrig. Carlisle didn't really have to go that far to get to work, just into town.

I shook my head no. "Oh. Well okay. When I get back I'm going to head over to the woods to hunt. Edward you need to hunt." He said to me, "I know you don't want to. But it...well it makes your senses stronger too. It will help with...well with..."

"You don't have to be nice about it! Just spit it out! God!" I said. I knew I was way out of line, but I didn't care. Bella was right; I was grumpy when I was hungry.

"Edward..." Carlisle said trailing off.

"I can't deal with this any longer! I'm out of here!" I said. I ran across my room and grabbed a bag and I filled it with clothes and grabbed my car keys.

I ran down to the garage and got into my car. I didn't like this car; it was new and not mine. I sped off out of the house. I had no idea where I was going; all I knew was that I couldn't handle living like this anymore.

Everybody was always trying to be so _nice _to me. I hated it. Couldn't they just understand that by _not _talking about _her _it was just making it worse? I wanted to talk about her that was all I had left. I was aware that there was a car following me, it was Alice.

"Go away Alice, I just want to be alone! I'm not going to do something stupid or run off to Italy! I know what you're thinking. Just leave me ALONE!" I said loudly. I saw her back off and turn around. I just kept on going.

At least she sort of understood my pain. She and Bella were best friends, but Alice didn't love her like I did. Nobody loved her like I did.

We were close to Italy that was why Alice thought I would be going there. I'm not that stupid. I probably wouldn't get away by myself again. I would probably beg them to help me get my love back. I shook my head at the thought.

I needed to be far away from them. I knew Bella wasn't here. I needed to be where she was, even if I didn't know where that was yet.

Once I got to the edge of the United Kingdom I drove through the English Channel tunnel and ended up in France. _**(AN: I know that you can't drive through the tunnel, I just made it that way)**_ There was a pang in my dead heart.

_Flashback (This is taken from the book, just to inform you.)_

"_He began to make better use of his time. He'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now he had unlimited time before him. He studied by night, planned by day. He swan to France and-" I said but Bella cut me off._

"_He _swam _to France?" She said astounded._

"_People swim the Channel all the time, Bella," I reminded her patiently._

"_That's true, I guess. It just sounded funny in that context. Go on." She urged._

"_Swimming is easy for us-"_

"_Everything is easy for _you_," She said. I was amused by this. I was still waiting for her to stop interrupting. Although I liked the sound of her voice._

"_I won't interrupt again, I promise." She said. I chuckled and finished my sentence._

"_Because, technically, we don't need to breathe."_

"_You-"_

"_No, you promised." I laughed again, putting one of my fingers so carefully against her full pink, warm lips. "Do you want to hear the story or not?" I said_

"_You can't spring something like that on me, and then expect me not to say anything," She mumbled against my finger. I moved my hand to rest it on her neck._

_End of flashback_

I pulled the car to a stop once I entered France. That day, after she had met my vampire family, I knew she loved me for real, because she had not run away screaming as she went, like I had predicted. I sighed and started moving again.

I ended up driving all the way to Turkey. I pulled in at a hotel. It was around eight o'clock here and I needed to have a place to spend the night. I really, really needed to hunt. I paid for a room and went upstairs.

I shuddered as I heard the thoughts of the desk lady. Tomorrow, I would drive to Egypt, and then throughout Africa. I don't know why, but I had a feeling about Africa. I was probably wrong. Bella and her napper were probably still in America for all I knew. I sighed and went out to hunt. Lucky there was a small forest near the place I was staying. It felt good to have a full stomach, and a non-parched throat.

I went back to my room and started humming through songs I knew. I was away from my family; they would never know I had started to cry. As a vampire cries. I had sobbed after Bella's lullaby came into my head.

God, I missed her so much. Maybe I would find her soon, maybe not. I hoped it was not the latter.

_**AN: that was chapter number two! Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter will be up soon. As you can tell, Edward is a depressed person-vampire- at the moment. He has never been away from Bella for more than however many months he was away, even then he didn't like it, and he had the chance to go back, now he isn't quite so lucky. Any questions? Comments? Let me know.**_

_**Nickynoo!**_

**_P.S. I'm going away for about a week and a half so I won't be updating for a while. Same goes for my two other stories, A New Adventure and My Name is Alice and this is My story. _**


	3. The Past

**CHATPER THREE: The past**

**ISABELLA**

"Mama, I'm thirsty." Renesmee said.

"I know sweetie, I know. I'm thirsty too. But we can't leave to go hunting until Michel gets back alright." I said to my six month old daughter, who looked to be around two. I was worried about how fast she was growing, but it was slowing down. Maybe it would stop completely soon.

"Mama, you never told me why we can't go out without Michel. I want to know." I sighed. I knew this was coming soon. Nessie had always been very inquisitive, but now she was older, it was even worse. Although I wouldn't use the word worse with Renesmee.

"Well, you know how you have your special ability?" I asked her and she nodded also telling me yes by placing her hand on my face. "Well, Michel also has a special ability. He has the power to...how do I put this...well, it's like he had invisible bonds around us. He can use these bonds to tie people to where he wants them to be. Sort of like a force field. He placed this force field around the house; we can only go on our property. When we all go out, he uses this too, it ties us to him, we can only move as far as he lets us from him. Do you understand?" I asked her.

She had a confused look on her face. "I think so. Basically what your saying is that he has a force field around the house to stop us leaving, and people entering?" She asked and I nodded, "And when he's around or we go out, it's like there's a rope tying us to him?"

"Yup, that's right." I said. "If you're really hungry you can have some human food. We have water, granola bars, cereal. You know what we have." I said to her, she made a gagging sound.

"Yeah I know. But you're lucky; I had to put up with eating that sort of stuff for 18 years. Although back then it wasn't disgusting to me, but now..." I trailed off. Then I realised I shouldn't have said that.

"Mama?" She asked hesitantly. I knew what was coming. I mean, I had to tell her someday, didn't I?

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Well, you said 'back then' and I was wondering if you could tell me about your life...before me...before you were a vampire..?" She asked quietly. I glanced up at the clock. Michel would just be leaving work.

"I'll tell you tomorrow sweetie. I don't want Michel to hear us okay?" I told her. She nodded. I picked her up and placed her on my lap, she snuggled her head into my shoulder. I played with her hair; it was just like his in colour. She had Charlie's curls. I smiled as I thought this.

At the moment we were living in Alberta in Canada. A town called-Edmonton- I struggled to say the name sometimes, it reminded me of him. I missed him all too much. Another bad thing about living in Edmonton, the place we sometimes went hunting, in the forest, was called Jasper National Park. We lived at the end of a road called Villeneuve Rd. To me it seemed appropriate.

A good thing about Michel was that I had been able to convince him to become 'vegetarian'. He had agreed, he was still struggling, but it wasn't too bad. I was a vampire with a breeze; I had never had trouble, which was strange. Emmett and Jasper were both not getting any money on how many people I killed.

Nessie was drinking human blood (donated) when she was little, but now she can hunt with Michel and me, it is a lot easier. She likes human blood more but doesn't want to kill anybody.

I heard Michel's car pull into the driveway. I sucked in a breath and went to go put Nessie in bed, she had fallen asleep. My sweet sunshine. I put her down and kissed her head. "Babe I'm home!" Michel yelled from the hallway.

I walked out to him while plastering a fake smile on my face; I had become a lot better at lying. God must have been listening that day Michel captured me. "Hi, how was your day?" I asked convincingly. Like I cared.

"It sucked." He said. He chucked his stuff on the floor and I picked it up and put it away. I shook my head when he wasn't looking. He jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Unlike most vampires, he was amused by crappy shows that always have the same plot lines.

"Michel, Renesmee and I need to go hunting, I think you do too. I really like this place and don't want to move because you got to hungry and killed another fellow employee." I said looking him in the eyes. They were black. They had only just turned to the butterscotch colour. Mine had become that colour about two months ago.

Nessie was lucky she had brown eyes. When I looked at them I realised that my eyes really weren't as boring as I had thought. I smiled at the thought. I smile at to many thoughts now days. I used to smile at real life. My real life smiles are reserved for Nessie. She makes me feel so happy.

I didn't allow him to call her Nessie; I hadn't told him about it.

I still have a gaping hole in my chest left by Edward, but Nessie fills up a new section of my dead heart. No, it wasn't a dead heart, it was still alive in many ways, and it was filled with love for Renesmee and for Edward. As well as the rest of my vampire family, my human family, and my werewolf family. I had a lot of family now. Considering that I used to be an only child, well I still was an only child.

"Hmmm. I guess so. I like this place too. Lets head over to Jasper National park, I feel like something illegal." He said. "I think we'll leave now. Go get Renesmee." He said. I nodded and went to fetch her. I shook her lightly.

"Sweetie, we're going hunting, you have to get up!" I said. As soon as I said the word 'hunting' she was up and out of bed. I changed her into jeans and a cotton t-shirt. I already had them on. When I find the Cullen's, I will have to get Alice and Rosalie to help me with clothes for Nessie. They would love that, especially Alice.

I took a lot of photos of her, and always bought her new clothes. I made a photo album. We all raced out of the house. I felt the familiar tether of Michel's bonds surround my waist. Renesmee felt it too. I hated the feeling.

We had come across other vampires in our travels and some of them had powers as well. All the powers that involved the mind, I could deflect. I could include Renesmee into my shield as well. Physical powers I couldn't defect. Things like Jasper and Alice's powers, and Michel's power.

We hunted and then headed home quickly. We never stayed out long. Never. I had a feeling it was because Michel's bonds wore off after a certain time. I don't know.

I put Renesmee to bed again. "Mama, sing me a song." She asked me.

"What song?" I asked. She thought for a minute.

"I don't know. What's your favourite?" I knew that without even having to think about it. I started to hum the familiar melody, of all the things in my human memory that were fuzzy; I had kept the most important of them clear. I thought about them a lot, just like Rose had done.

All my memories with Edward were there. Some fun memories with Charlie and Renee, also my time with Jacob and the pack, well mainly Jacob. "Mama, I like...this one...it's my...favourite so far...what is it..?" She asked me with a sleepy voice.

"I'll tell you about him tomorrow, but somebody very special in my life wrote this for me. It's called Bella's lullaby." I said. She nodded and I kept on humming. She fell asleep quickly after that. I watched her sleep for a while until I heard Michel calling me.

"Oh Isabella!" He called quietly. I had never told him that anybody had called me Bella, he didn't even pick it up when Edward called me Bella on the phone that night he came to make me his mate. I didn't want him to. I headed downstairs and stood in front of where he was sitting on the lounge.

Michel was a really stupid vampire, I had said that Edward was my fiancée when he was on the phone that night, when Michel asked again I denied it. I didn't want Edward to get hurt.

"You never told me somebody wrote you a lullaby. Why not? Who wrote it?" He demanded.

"It never came up, that's why I didn't tell you. A really good friend of mine wrote it for me. Well he wrote it, I inspired it." I said.

"He? Were you involved with this he?" He demanded again.

"No, we were just friends. He was like a brother to me; well he was related to me he was a half brother, sort of." I said.

"Oh...well then...you can go now." He said and fell back into a relaxed position. I shook my head and went to go read my favourite novel. _Wuthering Heights_. It made me love it even more. Because I had red it so much, I knew it off by heart. Page by page. I don't even know why I bothered to read it. I smiled as I reached the end of the book.

I went into Renesmee's room and practiced expanding my shield to include her. I always practiced this after I had read a book. Once I had finished practicing I went back to thinking of ways I could escape Michel.

I had four possibilities, they were always the same, I thought about executing them rather than thinking of new ones.

1) I could con Michel into moving to Alaska and trying to find the Denali coven, maybe they could help me. I knew they knew who I was, I had met them once before. Irina probably wouldn't want to help me, but the others might.

2) Try and move back to Forks to see if the Cullen's were still there, if not, Charlie, although he couldn't help me. I would go to La Push and get Jacob to help me, even if I _am _a bloodsucker. As he liked to call them.

3) Evade Michel's bonds, hide in the back of his car when he went to work and escape the bonds that way. I knew he put them on just as he pulled out of the driveway. It was a good possibility but I didn't have the courage to do so.

4) This wasn't really a plan, it was hope, and maybe running into the Cullen's if we moved again. Hoping they would be looking for me. Maybe, just maybe.

Number one was out, Michel didn't want to move to Alaska he said he didn't like polar bears. It was a stupid plan anyway; I had no idea where the Denali's lived. Apart from the fact they lived in Denali.

I had tried to convince Michel that he didn't have to live off polar bears; they had Bison's, Black and Brown Bears, Caribou, Dall sheep, Moose, Mountain Goats, Elk, Reindeer and Deer. Along with others. That didn't work.

Two was a maybe. Michel said as much as he hated sun, he didn't like rain more. He also said that there was hardly anything to hunt and he had heard a rumour that there were werewolves living in La Push. I told him there was plenty to hunt and there were no wolves. The second part wasn't quite true there were wolves. When I had told him these facts he questioned how I knew so much about a tiny little town like Forks.

To that I had said that I had to study a small town in high school and create a better tourism market. He believed me and I could believe myself that I had made up something like that. Being a vampire had its bonus's: being able to lie, well.

Number three was still the best possibility. He would never guess. For a vampire he was pretty dumb. One day I had decided that Nessie and I should run out the back when he walked out the front door. Turns out he put up the back blockade before the front. The sides were a no-no because there was only one side and that was where the garage was. We would have to say goodbye to him and then pretend to go up to Nessie's room to read or something. Maybe even sit in the lounge room and watch TV.

He always walked slowly to the car because the neighbours were always out the front of the house. Nessie and I could run around to the side door and quickly hide in the boot. _**(AN: For those of you who don't know, boot is what we Australians call the trunk of a car.)**_ It was the best plan yet.

The fourth one was just a hope. Nothing spectacular.

By the time I finished reminiscing Nessie had woken up and I busied myself with her. I would dress her and then we would do whatever we felt like. Michel had just left. Too bad for plan three today.

"Mama are you going to tell me about when you were a human?" Renesmee asked me. I took in a breath and made my way to the living room. She sat next to me and I started to tell her the story.

"Well it all started after my mother Renee remarried and she wanted to spend time with her new husband Phil so I moved to Forks to live with my dad Charlie. That's where I met your daddy." I said. I waited for her reaction.

She got up and headed outside to lie on the grass. I followed and put myself next to her. "Really?" I nodded and continued.

"I met your daddy and I didn't know he was a vampire. I thought he hated me, it turned out that my blood just smelt so much better to him than anybody else's." She nodded.

"So, his family..." I described all of the Cullen's and then the Quileute's. I told her everything that happened up until I was kidnapped, she knew about that already. She laughed about some of the things I did with Jacob, and 'awed' when I told her about the lullaby and our meadow.

"Mama, I can't believe you never told me about this before. Do you still love daddy?" She asked me.

"Of course I do. I never stopped loving him, ever. You have the same colour hair as him, my eyes and blush, you have his nose too." I said. She smiled.

"Did he love you?"

"Yeah. He did. Even though I thought at times I thought he was stupid to want me. He could have any girl in the world, and he chose me." After we finished talking about my past and Nessie was satisfied with what I told her we started to look at clouds.

"That one looks like a werewolf mama!" Nessie said loudly. I smiled and looked at the cloud she was pointing at.

"Come with me, I'll show you something I don't wear because of Michel." She followed me into the house. It was the bracelet that Jacob had given me. I showed her the werewolf carving and the diamond that Edward had given me.

"You know what. You wear it." I said, I would tell Michel that I had bought it for her the last time we went out, I just hadn't made her wear it. He wouldn't know the difference. I tied it tight around her small wrist.

"I love it mama. Thank you."

"Don't worry sweetie, I want you to have it because it is something very special to me and so are you."

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. Chapter three is now complete. Please review I want to know how the story is going. I hope you all liked it. :) smiles. Questions? Comments? Let me know.**_

_**Nickynoo! **_

_**P.S. Sometimes I contradict myself when I write, or I forget what I've written and then it doesn't make any sense to some other stuff I write later on. So sorry if I do this. He-he. **_


	4. You will do as I ask

**CHAPTER FOUR: You will do as I ask**

**ISABELLA**

"Come on Bella! You know you want to." Michel said. He was currently right up next to me, his whole body pushed up against mine. I was backed up against the wall. I couldn't harm him in any way because the last time I tried that, it had horrible consequences.

"No, Michel. We can't. I'm, not....ready yet." I said. When I was in a situation like this, I would start to lose my cool and my lying skills would deteriorate.

"Not ready yet?! You have been with me for almost a year Isabella! How can you not be ready?!" He practically yelled. We didn't yell because we didn't need to and we didn't want to wake Renesmee. I didn't want to raise my voice. I never did.

"I just think we should wait Michel. Get to know each other better. You know I love you, but I need to know you better." Everything I had just said was a lie.

"You love me? If you loved me you would have let me have my way with you, you idiotic woman!" I sucked in a breath. Reason number... I had lost count, of why I didn't like Michel, at all.

Okay so that was a lie too. Michel really wasn't that bad of a person. He was just not my type. He needed somebody else in his life. Somebody who really loved him.

"Yes I do. But I just don't-"

"SHUT UP! I have had enough! You are going to do what I tell you to do and nothing else!" He said and slapped me. He SLAPPED me! He had never, ever hit me before. I gasped.

It hadn't really hurt _that _much. I was still stronger than him, but he was a male. Damn.

He shoved him mouth against mine and started rubbing his hands all over my body. It felt wrong. When I imagined sensual and sexual things, it was never like this. It was more like how it used to be, with Edward...

He forced my mouth open and stuck his tongue in. I didn't try to fight him. It was no use. He would just hurt me more. He started to unbutton my shirt. Rubbing his finger tips over my abdomen and lower back. I wanted to gag.

I had never shown him anything before, on purpose. He had seen me, I think, when I had given birth to Renesmee. It wasn't really birth though. Michel had sliced open my stomach and the hard covering over Nessie with his teeth. Then healed me with venom.

He had then bitten me to change me, well so had Renesmee.

"Michel STOP, please..." I pleaded.

"No." He whispered and continued his attack on me.

"Mama?" I heard Renesmee's tiny voice say. Michel moved away from me and towards Renesmee. He better not touch her. I quickly buttoned up my shirt and tried to get to her before he did.

He smacked her face, "DON'T EVER INTERUPT US AGAIN!" He roared and walked over to the couch. I raced over to my now crying daughter. Her face was covered with her hands. I scooped her up and raced upstairs.

"I though I put you in bed. What are you doing up? Are you okay?" I asked as I took her upstairs. She was hurt.

"I heard a noise and I came downstairs. I though you might be hurt. Mama, why did he hit me? I'm okay, it doesn't hurt." She was crying harder now.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't need to worry about me...Don't cry over your mother. Are you sure?" I cooed.

"I was worried about you, but I thought you..." She stopped. "What about him?" She asked, pointing to the diamond on her bracelet. I knew what she meant. She hadn't answered my question.

"Sweetheart you have to believe me that I didn't want what just happened down there. Michel was doing that to _me. _Trust me I do love _him _though sweetie." I said to her while pointing to the diamond. I couldn't say anything about him while Michel was here.

Nessie knew that, I had made sure she knew. "Okay mama. I believe you. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Now go back to sleep. I'm sorry you got hurt." I said.

"Sing me the lullaby please mama." She asked while closing her eyes. I started to hum my lullaby until I was sure she was asleep. I braved myself and headed back downstairs, I wanted to yell at Michel, I probably would.

"Next time, you will make sure your daughter is under control!" He warned me.

"Why what will you do if she interrupts your attempts again huh?" I was getting angry now.

"You'll see!" He warned me. I raced back upstairs and picked up a book. I went into Renesmee's room to read the book and make sure he would hurt her again. Then did my plotting again. I had to get out of here before it was too late. I just had to.

**Let's fast forward again. This time about two years into the future (Still in Isabella's perspective) I know I like to fast forward, I'm just skipping you through the boring parts.**

"ISABELLA! You won't stop me again!" Michel roared. He flung me onto the bed. Oh crap. He still hadn't gotten his way yet. Although I was sure tonight would be the night.

He attacked me, tearing my clothes and his in the process. I didn't sob while he raped me. Once again I lied to him, I pretended to enjoy it. However I didn't think this through.

Later that night, after Michel had gone to hunt. Without us. I reminisced about that night. If I had not lied and made sure he knew I wasn't enjoying what he did, he would do it every night until I did enjoy it.

But making him think that I did enjoy it...well maybe that wasn't such a good idea either. It was time to think of a plan.

I headed into Renesmee's room. We were still living in the same place in Edmonton. Michel had changed work many times, so it wouldn't look like he wasn't aging. Our neighbours loved Renesmee and always wanted to see her, but she was still aging faster then normal children.

Her aging had slowed remarkably. She looked to be around six or seven, maybe even eight; when in reality she was only three.

We needed to move soon, they were becoming suspicious of us. In more ways than one.

When Renesmee awoke I was sitting silently in the chair in her corner. I wasn't aware that she had woken up. She came and sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Mama are you okay? I heard what happened last night..." She said.

"Oh sweetie, I'm okay, I'm fine. I really wish you hadn't heard that. I would rather you not have." I said to her.

"I know mama. We need to-" She stopped,

"He isn't here,"

She smiled, I knew her so well, "We need to leave mama. Get out of this place. Without Michel."She said.

"I know." I said. I left her to get ready and headed downstairs. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye as I made her breakfast. I headed outside to the back yard. It was only a neighbour. But what on earth were they doing at our back fence?

I walked over to the fence and stuck my head over, "Excuse me but what are you doing?" I asked our neighbour Laurelle.

"Oh...I'm...Uhhh...I think I lost my earring!" She said. I could see perfectly well she was wearing earrings and that she had a camera.

"Then what is the camera for?" I asked her.

"OH, this, it helps me. See if I miss anything then I can play the tape again and observe if there was anything there." She said. She was a smart thinker.

"Would you care to help me?" She asked. I couldn't go over the fence, I knew that. Wait, my head was over the fence.

I stuck my hand out to experiment. Michel had forgotten about the bonds. I walked over to the back gate and opened it, walking out. I got to the line of trees. I smiled. "I'm sorry I can't. I have to go!" I said. I raced back inside to see Nessie eating her breakfast.

"We have to go!"

"What?"

"Michel forgot to place the bonds this morning. We have to hurry!" I said. She knew what I meant. She raced into her room to pack her things into a backpack. She knew we didn't need much. I had told her once what to pack if we were going to run.

I raced into my room and packed my own things. I made sure to grab the important necessities. We met in the hall and I raced back to the kitchen. I packed some human food for Nessie. I made sure we had everything. She grabbed a few books from the shelf, her favourites and mine and we raced outside.

I ran, and ran and ran. Renesmee was beside me the whole time. Sometimes she was even on my back. I made sure to put up a shield to protect us from Michel following us.

I think we ran for three days. I didn't even know where we were. We ended up in a town called Marathon. I had asked in a small shop. Renesmee was tired of running so I lodged us into a hotel. I knew Michel was mad, anybody would be.

I couldn't believe that he had forgotten about it. I guessed it was because of our little affair on the night before. He had gone out hunting and then gone to work. Obviously forgetting to lock us in. He really was a dumb vampire.

I never did find out what Laurelle was doing, I thanked her though. I would never have known if it wasn't for her.

We were still in Canada, although now we were on the wrong side of the country. We would cross over the border, head down to Missouri, across to Nevada, then up to Washington. I didn't want to race along the border because I knew that would be where Michel was.

I hoped to god that Edward and the Cullen's were still in Forks. I knew they probably wouldn't be though. Three years was way to long. People would have noticed. If they weren't there, I would maybe go to Jacob.

Maybe.

I couldn't go to Charlie. I couldn't. I had read on the internet that I had been proclaimed a lost cause. That I was dead. There were no traces of me at all. They had all followed my scent to the river, and then it had disappeared.

Michel had a car waiting at the end of the river bank. Then he burned the car and we went of foot from there.

Never staying in one place to long.

I sung Nessie to sleep again that night. I couldn't remember any of the Cullen's numbers. Damn my human memory.

That night I got a phone book from the front desk and looked up Carlisle. I actually found his phone number. I called it, hoping that somebody would answer.

It rang and rang and rang. None of the Cullen's ever waited this long to answer the phone. I could just imagine the phone ringing in an empty house. I stopped and looked up Charlie's number. This was a bad idea.

"Hello?" He said. I noticed he sounded so depressed and down.

"Hi Charlie....this is....Melanie!" I said.

"Hi...how can I help you Melanie?" He asked. Still not sounding too happy.

"I was wondering if you had any of the Cullen's phone numbers?" I asked.

"Uhhh....I'm sorry but I cannot give you their information. I don't know you. Besides I lost their phone numbers. I was meant to call them sometime...but now I can't..." My face fell.

"Oh...that's alright Charlie. Have a nice day. Good bye." _I love you dad. _I added after I hung up. Now I had no plan. I wouldn't bother going back to Forks now. Unless...

I dialled the hospital number. "Hello Forks hospital, Jenna speaking."

"Hi, I was just wondering if Dr. Cullen still worked here." I asked.

"Oh no he left about three years ago." She said. I didn't bother being nice, I just hung up. I decided I would go overseas. Wait...I had hardly any money. I could always rob a bank, or swim...

When Nessie woke up I decided that we would hack into Michel's bank account. But I had to book a flight quickly...and had to use cash other wise he would be able to trace me.

"Now sweetie, I never ever want you to do this alright. It is a really bad thing." I said to her.

"What are we doing mama?" She asked me.

"You know we need to get away from Michel don't you? Well we don't have any money, so we are going to get into his bank account and steal some. Never do this." I said to her.

"But mama, I would never. How?" She asked me.

"I know his bank numbers because he was too stupid to hide them. I don't think he thought we would get away from him." She nodded and we headed to the bank. We hunted while we were running away.

When we entered the bank we were acting natural. People stared at us. I wasn't used to it, we hardly ever went out. They stared at our beauty. Today was a cloudy day, thank heavens. I smiled at the desk man, using Edward's trick of dazzling him to get my way.

"H-h-how can I help you miss?" He asked.

"Hi. I'd like to take some money out of my account." I said while fluttering my eyelashes. If I dazzled him enough he wouldn't realize how much I was taking out.

"Do you have your account number?" He asked. His voice was shaking. I smiled and handed the piece of paper with the number on it to him. He smiled at me as I handed it to him.

"How much would you like?" I fluttered my eyelashes again and stuck my bottom lip out.

"I would like $4000 please." I asked while doing they eye thing again, and twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

"S-s-sure thing...m-m-Miss." He said.

He handed over the money and my account number. "Thank you so much!" I said. Smiling at him.

We walked out of the bank hand in hand. I realised that the man had given me his phone number. If I could blush I would have.

Renesmee and I started running again. If we stayed here then Michel would realise that's where his money was taken out. If he was smart enough to realise something like that. We headed to New York. That night I booked tickets to Africa. They cost $1051 dollars each. Damn expensive things. The next trip available was in three days.

I would bribe somebody to do a passport by then. I needed a new one and so did Nessie.

We went to a place that looked alright; I would get the passport tomorrow. I couldn't put my real name on the passport.

Bella Cullen.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I smiled. I had always wanted to have my name be that.

The next day we were on our way to Africa. This was the second time that I had been overseas. The first though was to save Edward. I smiled. "Mama what are you smiling at?" Nessie asked me.

"Well the last time I went overseas it was to save your father." I said.

"Of course. I think it's funny that he was always saving you and then you had to save him." She said.

"I know. But in a ways I did save him, I saved him from being lonely. He told me once that I saved him from an eternity of having no-one to love or no-one to love him. Such things like that."

Nessie slept mostly the whole trip. I was so happy to be away from Michel. I wouldn't have to deal with him every night and day.

When we arrived in Africa I realised that for once, my existence was looking up.

_**AN: That was chapter four. I know I skip ahead a lot, but I'm saving you from boring bits. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Questions? Comments? Let me know.**_

_**Nickynoo!**_


	5. Move over Alice

**CHAPTER FIVE: Move over Alice**

**EDWARD: (Same time frame as Bella)**

I had searched Africa once and then given up; well not entirely. It had only taken me a year; and I hadn't smelt her or see her anywhere. Poor Bella. I miss her so much. AHHH! Why us?

I had wanted to give up completely so, so many times. I didn't though. After my year in Africa I went back to my family. All of them had missed me terribly, Esme especially. My family are all so good to me. god I don't deserve any of the people I have...or _had_.

I took another deep breath. Why did I even exist? I had ruined the life of the one I love so badly and horribly. I mean first there was that whole James thing. Then when I tried to make her life better after her 18th birthday by moving away; only making it worse.

Of course then she came to Italy to save my sorry butt from the Volturi and killing myself. GOD I hadn't even thought about the Volturi. They had doomed her to a life of fear and immortality.

Oh I forgot to mention the foul smelling wolves. Jacob really wasn't _that _bad of a person, he was just dangerous to be around. Well so _I _thought, not Bella. He and his friends did save my Bella many a time though.

He and his friends also saved my family when Victoria and her newborn army attacked us. I guess I couldn't hate him. Well maybe just a little... he _is _my mortal enemy!

"Edward? Can I come in?" It was Alice. Great she was blocking her thoughts from me.

"Yes you can Alice. What is it?" I asked, why couldn't she just let me hear them? I honestly just wanted to be alone, like I always did. Nobody but Bella could fill the hole in my heart- even though it wasn't beating.

"Edward...Bella is in Africa. I've seen it. I don't know where exactly, because she's so blurry! It's almost the same as the wolves, but I can get glimpses!" Alice said in a rushed sentence. I think I pretty much tackled Alice to the ground, Jasper came in the room and tried to pry me off his small wife.

I was on top of her, crushing her tiny body with mine. I was also smiling like an idiot.

"Alice, have I ever told you I love you?" I asked and she laughed. I got off her now.

"Why were you just on top of my wife, or tackling her to the ground and telling her you love her?" Jasper asked while smiling at us.

"Because she is the best! Let's go!" I said.

"Hold up Edward! All we know is that she's in Africa. We don't know where! Look, I think you, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I should go looking for her, or for blank spots! Carlisle and Esme can stay here." Alice said.

"I guess you're right Alice. I just got a _little _over-excited. Maybe we should go talk this over with the whole family." I suggested. Alice nodded and we went downstairs to wait for Carlisle to come back from work and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett to get back from hunting.

You couldn't wipe the smile off my face if you tried. This was the hope I'd been waiting for. I couldn't stop fidgeting for the next three hours. The one's we were waiting on all arrived at exactly the same time. "Took you all long enough!" I joked. Their confused faces just made me laugh.

"I'm over-excited..." Still confused, "Bella is in Africa..." I trailed off. Esme jumped up and hugged me. Everybody was smiling like morons, but none of them were as happy as me.

"This is FANTASTIC!" Esme said.

That night was spent making plans. We would all go to Africa, Carlisle and Esme were going to buy a house in Congo, they were in dire need of a doctor.

The rest of us would split up; I was going with Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper were going together. We decided it would be better if we had one person who had an extra ability and who was well attuned to Bella's scent well in each group.

We were leaving at the end of the week; which was four days away.

I wanted to leave right now, but Carlisle had to set up the new place and job and such. He and Esme would search around near where they would be. To help us, me.

My group were going on the east side of Africa, Alice and Jasper were going on the west. Our groups would search our side of the country once, then we would swap over, unless of course we found Bella. Well of course we would find her, I was positive on that.

Move over Alice, its Edward's time to be the optimistic one!

I made my way up to my room to pack. I only needed a few changes of clothes, a book or two, even though I knew the map off by heart (in a figurative sense) I still packed one, just to mark where we had been. I made sure that Jasper and Alice packed one too.

I had been in the process of writing another song, this one was depressing. I grabbed my notepad, it was going to change.

My song was now complete, and completely different. This song was full of hope, love, compassion and sorrow of being alone. It was much better than the first one.

"Hey Edward." Rosalie said as she made her way into my room. I smiled at her, I could hear what she was thinking. I didn't realise she felt like that. "I don't know if you know this or not, well you probably do now seeing as you read my thoughts, but I really do hope we find her."

I smiled, "She makes you happy, which in turn makes the rest of us happy. I don't approve of her choices while she was human, but I can't really do anything about that now. I'm sorry I was so mean to her, and you, I really am."

I knew she meant it. Rosalie had said it with sincerity. I smiled again at her. "Thanks Rosalie. I appreciate it."

"Don't mind about it. Oh and I'm making a promise now. I won't make snide, rude comments about Bella or you. And when we do find her, I'll make sure Emmett doesn't make rude comments about your sex life." She said. I laughed.

"I'll take you up on the first part Rose, but I don't think anyone can get Emmett to do that. When he found out- although I never did find out how- about what happened between Bella and I on the night before she left, he didn't stop making comments about it for two weeks. He would have kept going if she hadn't been taken." I said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well I can always threaten him." She said and walked out the room. Probably to Emmett. I saw what was in her head with the threatening. No sex until he stops making comments for a whole week. That would kill him.

It did before.

My family had tried to cut down on all of the sex after Bella was taken, it was quite funny watching them struggle. In the end, well about three months maybe not even that long, I told them I didn't care what they did.

Rosalie and Emmett were up the stairs two seconds after I had said it. The others had a little more self control. A real _little_. As in hardly any self control. They almost all broke something that night.

After Rosalie had left I worked out a route we would taken, unless we found her scent. Our plan was to work our way from the top of Africa down. We would zigzag and cover the middle as well. We would meet up at the bottom of Africa and crossover, winding our way back up.

When we were all standing in the living room of the house awaiting to leave (this is four days gone) Jasper brought something up. "What if Bella is untraceable?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie replied.

"Well, you know how Edward couldn't read her mind and members of the Volturi couldn't do anything to her? Maybe she gained a power when she was turned, she could be some form of shield...she could use it to stop people from following her..." He said.

"Yeah, if she escaped from whoever took her then she could maybe stop them from following her. It would be difficult to escape any other way." Alice contributed. I was frowning at the conversation.

"We still will try. We don't even know if this is possible!" I said. Slightly angry.

"It was just a thought...let's head off then." Jasper said, calming the mood in the room. Typical Jasper.

"Okay...remember our plans of action! Team huddle!" Emmett said. We all walked away and he frowned. He did follow us though.

We were going to find her.

I had been right, Africa. I had had a feeling, just too early. I knew Bella better than she knew herself. I chuckled at this thought. Rosalie and Emmett gave me a look. "Oh...nothing! I'm just happy." They both rolled they eyes at me.

"Well if either of you went missing and then the other got a hope, you'd be happy too!" They nodded saying yes. Ha! Beat you! I am in a way too good mood; it's freaking me out a little. We ran, searching until morning. We stayed in a hotel during the day because it would be too obvious if we were out. Hello, sparkly, sparkly.

Did I just think that?

"God Edward, STOP SMILING!" Emmett yelled at me. I shook my head.

"I won't stop smiling until the last smidgen of hope is gone!"

_**AN: That was chapter five. Hope you all liked it. Sort of a filler chapter, I wrote it in the car...yeah...Questions? Comments? Let me know.**_

_**Nickynoo! :)**_


	6. Touch her and I rip your head off

**CHAPTER SIX: Touch her and I rip your head off**

**ISABELLA**

"But how do you know?" Renesmee asked me.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. Call me Alice but I feel like I know." I replied. She had asked how I knew where we were going. I told her I was following my instinct. I had a feeling that there was a reason I had chosen Africa. That there was a reason we were heading south. That there was something or someone here.

"But mama..." Nessie whinged. She just wanted to stop running. She wanted to be in one place.

"Renesmee how many times do I have to tell you that you cannot start a sentence with the word but?" She frowned at me and we kept walking. It was dark and she wanted to sleep. "Just a few more miles baby." I said. Her smile brightened straight away.

I felt bad. I couldn't give my daughter a proper life. She couldn't have real friends or a family. She didn't have a house or a _family_. She couldn't go to school and she couldn't have a _family_. Out of all the things I couldn't give her, the family part was the worst.

I wanted her to know her father, her uncles and aunties, her grandparents. Well grandparents on one side at least. We stopped for the night and I set up Nessie's sleeping bag. She snuggled into it and then hopped into my lap.

She didn't like sleeping on the ground. I promised her that we would wander around Africa for a while and then we could settle somewhere that she liked. I did want to see the country.

She fell asleep to the lullaby again. Most of the time when she wanted me to read her a bedtime story it would just be me telling her one of my own stories. She preferred hearing about my antics with Jacob. I would always shake my head when she wanted to hear a story about something stupid Jacob and I had done together.

I moved her to be placed on the ground and went to the creek. I sat there and stared at my reflection, would they even recognize me now? I looked so different. I really had to look to see me.

I moved back over to my daughter and put her back in my lap. When she woke up she complained of being hungry.

"Well if you're so hungry then you'll eat some human food."

"But I don't want to! It's yucky!"

"What did I say about the but? Now if you were so hungry or thirsty then you would put up with the human food okay. We can't hunt until we get into thicker forest okay." I said to her. She nodded and grabbed an apple out of the bag.

She always ate healthy foods and never the junk stuff. We started walking at a human pace through the bushes. There was no sun shining through the cover of the trees so we stuck to the path. I had looked at a map when we got off the plane and memorized it.

"Can we stop for the day I spotted a really nice looking field? It has a creek and everything mama. Please?" I smiled.

"Sure thing sweetheart." She showed me the way to the field she had seen. I felt another pang in my dead heart. It reminded me so much of Edward. It looked so much the same. There were obvious differences but most of it looked so similar.

I sighed. Maybe just maybe this was the pull I had felt. The feeling. "Mama?"

"It's nothing sweetheart. Let's got hunting." I smiled and she dropped her stuff and we started off. I was not very thirsty so I only took down one animal. Nessie on the other hand was extremely thirsty and took down three animals. Two of which were twice the size of her.

She was lucky she had Edward's height.

We headed back and Renesmee fell onto the ground puffing her stomach out. "Okay, I'm full." She said. I giggled at her and placed myself next to her.

I cherished moments like this. Just Renesmee and I. Mother and daughter. "Did you hear that?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and sat up. I couldn't pick it. Nessie put her hand on my face questioning me with the sound. It sounded like a stick being snapped. But not quite. I put up my shield, strongly around Renesmee. I jumped up into a defensive position.

Whatever it was, if it was even a threat, I was ready for it. I did see much a blur of yellow jump out and leap at Nessie. I jumped in front of her at the attacker. I pretty much tackled whoever it was out of the way and onto the ground.

They were pinned under me. "Try and touch her and I rip your head off...Jasper?" I said in shock. I was positive. He seemed to have realised that his attack had not been successful. He tried to jump up again.

He succeeded and tried to step past me. I went back into defensive mode. As soon as he pounced I threw up my shield and it threw him back into a tree. The tree snapped with a defining crack. "Jasper?" I heard Alice's musical voice. I raced in front of Renesmee and made sure I was directly in front of her. Alice payed me no attention as she picked Jasper up.

She probably didn't see me standing here defensively. I was ready to attack them at any second. No matter how much they were my family and I loved them, nobody would hurt my Nessie. "What happened?" Alice asked with a frustrated look on her face, "I can't see anything!" She complained.

Jasper sprung back up, he seemed to have calmed down. His mouth was hanging open, "I think we found what we were looking for..." He trailed off. Alice turned to look. She let out a squeak.

"BELLA!" She yelled and ran at me. My shield was still up and she was flung back. Jasper caught her.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I'm still a little on nerve since Jasper tried to attack. By the way I was serious about ripping you head off." I said.

"What the hell just happened? God I'm blind." Alice huffed.

I pulled down my shield from myself and keeping it still on Renesmee. "Okay this time you'll be able to come up to me." I stated. She walked up nervously with a hand in front of her face. I giggled at her and walked up to her.

I wrapped my arms around her while watching Jasper who was trying to get a look at Nessie. "I missed you so much Bells. I cannot believe we found you! Beat that team Emmett." She said.

I laughed, "Umm, team Emmett? And I've missed you too."

"Never mind."

"Bella, why are you with a human?" Jasper asked while coming up to me. I moved in front of Nessie again, and got into a defensive position. "Sorry about that we were hunting so I had already let the instincts take over. Sorry." I relaxed.

"She's not human." I said.

"But she has a heart beat..." Alice said. I smiled. Nessie moved closer to me and placed her hand to my cheek while staying behind me. She was asking if this was Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice.

"Yes sweetie." I took an unneeded breath and pulled her to my side. "She's half human. Half vampire...." I said. She looked so much like Edward and I you could easily tell she was our child, but because she looked eight...you wouldn't figure.

Alice and Jasper's mouths were both hanging open. I laughed, "Yes it's possible. And she's only three. She ages extremely fast. She eats both human food and drinks blood. She has a heartbeat." I said. They were still shocked.

"But...but..."Jasper said.

"You can't a sentence with but Uncle Jasper." Nessie said and smiled at him. She already had him wrapped around her little fingers.

"God she looks so much like Edward it's scary. Where did you find her?"

"Find her? What?" So they didn't know about Nessie. "What Alice didn't you see any of this?" I asked shocked.

"No, it's exactly like the wolves. She's not there. I couldn't see you either because you were always around her." She stated.

"Oh."

"So where did you find her?" Jasper asked again.

"I didn't exactly _find _her. I found out _about _her about a day before Michel came and took me away." I said.

"What do you mean?" I sighed. Maybe Michel wasn't the only dumb vampire. No they weren't dumb I don't think they even knew that this could happen.

"She's my daughter!" I said.

"But, how?" Jasper asked and tilted his head to the side a little.

"What so you cheated on Edward with this Michel guy? I cannot believe you! I didn't even know that could happen!" Alice said angrily.

"No...I have never done anything with Michel like that. Except what he made me do. I never wanted to do any of it." I said.

"But then..."

"Alice! No. She didn't. That little girl called me Uncle Jasper. She looks like Bella _and _Edward! Bella found out about her before that guy took her. She's Edward's daughter as well Alice..."

"OH MY GOD! That is so awesome. Ha, Rosalie is going to be _so _pissed. She always wanted the baby...then Edward got one." Alice started to laugh and I joined in. I had missed them so much.

Once we stopped Nessie tugged on my shirt impatiently. "Oh right. Jasper, Alice, this is your niece Renesmee." I said, "This is Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice..." I said. She smiled at them and stuck out her hand.

Alice hugged her, "I have a niece! And a new Barbie! YAY!" She said happily.

"At least I'm not you doll anymore Alice." I stated. I kept a close eye on Jasper.

"I won't hurt her Bella. Sorry about that. Really I am." Jasper stuck his hand out but Nessie just wrapped her arms around his legs. He hugged her back and smiled. She came back over to me and I smiled.

"Ooh come on we have to go tell Edward!" Alice said happily.

"Where is Edward..?" I asked trying to see if he was behind them.

"Oh he's over the other side of the country we'll head to Congo to the house we have there. Carlisle and Esme are there. I'll call team Emmett now and tell them we found you." Alice said. I felt my face fall.

She rolled her eyes at me and pulled out a silver mobile phone. "What is it Alice?!" I heard my love's voice say. He sounded angry.

"Edward I just had a vision..." Alice said sounding sad. She shot me a smile.

'That's not funny' I mouthed to her. She just kept on smiling.

"What of Alice?" He said sounding scarred.

"That...That...That...Orlando Bloom isn't going to be in the next Pirate's movie." She said and started laughing hysterically.

"Alice that was not funny! I'm in a bad enough mood having to deal with Emmett and Rosalie not focusing and going off to do everyone knows what every single time I say to take a break. It's disturbing. And the fact that I haven't found anything yet!" He said. I itched to talk to him. I gave Alice the evil eyes.

"Sorry Edward I couldn't help it. I'm getting the evils from Bella though so maybe I should let her talk to you." She said simply.

"What?"

"We found her Edward."

"YOU FOUND HER?! LET ME TALK TO HER!" He yelled. You could hear the excitement in his voice. I giggled.

"Hang on hang on. Now, just get your butt's up to Congo. You can talk to her there." Alice said being fully serious.

"WHAT?! No I want to talk to him now!" I said.

Alice started to laugh again. Nessie joined in and Jasper fell over. I started laughing then. "Jasper did you actually just fall over?!"

"Shut up that was not funny. That girl is...wow..."He said. Nessie smiled her killer smile at him and he almost fell over again.

"Okay Edward." Alice smiled, "See you in Congo." She said and hung up.

"What! I wanted to talk to him." I frowned at Alice.

"Trust me; your meeting in Congo will now be even better. I've seen it!" I frowned at her. "Come on I want to get there before team Emmett." I pulled Nessie up onto my back quickly.

"Hey I want to walk!" She said.

"No. Now come on."

"Alice you know we will get there before them. They're still in Egypt, we're closer." Jasper said. She nodded. We took off headed to Abolo in Congo. Alice kept ignoring her phone. I tried getting it off her but never succeeded.

The next morning we arrived at our destination. There house was smaller than the old one but it was still amazing. We walked inside. "Alice, Jasper. Hi." I was still behind them.

"BELLA!" Esme yelled seeing me first. Nessie was behind me and I wrapped my arms around Esme. "Oh I've missed you dear." She said. I let go of her and hugged Carlisle.

"Hello sweetie, and who might you be?" Esme asked Nessie. She smiled her toothy smile.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I know who you are. Mama told me lots about everyone. You're my nana. Esme. I was named after you." She smiled. Esme was shocked. I giggled.

"She does that on first meetings." I said. Esme looked up at me. She would have been crying if she were human.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes she is. And she's your granddaughter." I said.

"But...How old is she?" Carlisle asked.

"Three. I'll explain later." I said. "It's a long story."

Nessie hugged Esme and she started to dry sob. It was one of the sweetest sights I'd seen in a long time. I yanked out my camera and snapped a picture. "Sorry. It's for my scrapbook." I said. Esme hopped up and hugged me again.

"But how?" Carlisle asked.

"And you're my granddad Carlisle. I'm named after you as well. Who aren't I named after?!" She said sarcastically and hugged Carlisle who hugged her back. I sucked in a breath and explained to them that she was half human half vampire.

"You know you are going to have to do this again for team Emmett." Alice stated, what was with the team Emmett? I shook my head. Nessie was snuggled into Esme on the couch. I was next to her and Carlisle was jotting things down on a notepad. He was fascinated by Nessie.

"So tell me how fast did she grow?" He asked me.

"Quick." She was asleep now. "I'm scarred. I don't know if it's going to stop. It's slowed down but...I can't live without her." I said while looking down at my hands folded in my lap. Alice came over and wrapped an arm around me.

"She'll stop. I'm positive even though I can't see it." She smiled. I felt better.

"I'm going to put her in our bed okay." Esme said and I nodded. _**(AN: Sorry but while writing this I'm listening to the song Hope it gives you Hell by the all American rejects. I think...yeah and I'm like god this is weird! Sorry back to the story)**_

She was upstairs when three people burst through the doors. He scanned the room until his eyes fell on me. His hair was windblown from running but he still looked like my Edward. My face broke into a huge smile. His face mimicked mine.

I jumped up and ran straight to him. He opened his arms and encircled me. I gripped him tightly. "Bella..."He said into my hair.

"Hi." I replied. He pulled me back and looked me in the eyes. "I missed you...a lot." I said.

"I missed you too." He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"Damn it." I said after we broke apart.

"Uhhh...what?" He said sceptically.

"You still dazzle me. No fair." But then I smiled mischievously, "But somebody else here is going dazzle all of you to death. She's already got Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle wrapped around her fingers." I stated.

"What, who?" Emmett said. I let go of Edward with a struggle and hugged Emmett then Rosalie.

Alice started to laugh again. "What are you blocking from my mind Alice?" Edward said.

She stopped and took some deep breaths, "I was right, Rosalie _is _going to be pissed." Alice said. I started to giggle.

"Hey!" Rosalie said.

"Alice..." I trailed off. Esme came back downstairs sobbing again.

"What's wrong?" Emmett said rushing to Esme.

"Nothing dear. Oh Bella. She is such a sweetheart." I smiled.

"Don't I know it?! She has her moments though. Especially with the whole I'm hungry thing. She says she's hungry but she won't eat human food. No. She's really stubborn." I stated.

"Wonder who she gets that from?!" Alice said sarcastically. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all looked really confused.

"Right..." Jasper said.

"Here it comes..." Alice said.

"Ummm... I-" I started to say.

"Did I fall asleep?" Nessie came out rubbing her eyes; her hair was in front of her face.

"Yup sweetie. You're tired from all the running we've been doing." I said as I walked over to her. The three who had only just arrived were staring wide mouthed. "Everybody does the same thing." I stated while rolling my eyes.

She scanned the room with her big brown eyes and Emmett fell over I started laughing again. "That's two."

Her eyes landed on Edward and she reached up to my face. 'Daddy?' was her question.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I can't read her mind either." Edward said.

"Oops, still got the shield thing happening. Blame Jasper." I said.

"Hey come on! Once I saw her I probably wouldn't have killed her. Like you would've let me! You seriously did almost rip my head off." I smiled innocently.

"Did not. I just warned you."

Nessie let go of my hand and ran straight to Edward jumping onto him. I smiled. Esme sobbed again.

"Hello. Ummm...who's this?" He asked clearly dazzled by her.

"That's Renesmee." I said.

"And why is she here and hugging me?" He asked.

"Well because she's heard so much about you and I think she's wanted to meet you for a while. Well since she was born..."

"So another human knows about vampires oh joy. I mean honestly what is wrong with you Bella?!" Rosalie yelled.

"Well of course she knows about vampires she _is _one! Why are you being so hostile towards me Rosalie I haven't done anything to you."

"She isn't a vampire she has a _heartbeat_!" Rosalie replied.

"Yes, she does. That's because she's half human half vampire!" I wouldn't get angry. I stuck up my shield and pushed Rosalie back a little.

"What did you just do? Wait how the heck can she be half?!"

I sighed, "She can be half because her mother was human and her father was a vampire when they had sex! So if you couldn't figure that out then you probably won't be able to figure the rest out!"

"Bella..." Alice said.

"No. I put up with crap from her for ages. Now I'm a vampire just like you but with one thing you never had and obviously Rosalie you're still jealous."

"Bella lay off." Emmett said. I stopped and pulled my shield back. Nessie was looking at me. She put her hand on her my face while sitting in Edward's arms.

'What's wrong mama?'

"Don't worry sweetie." They all looked confused.

"Right I forgot to tell you about that..." I said.

"I am really confused right now at you saying that you have something that I never had..."

"A daughter Rosalie."

"But..." I rolled my eyes and Jasper chuckled along with Alice.

"Mama?" Nessie said.

"Yes?" I said. She landed on her feet when Edward dropped her.

"Mama?! Does this mean that you have a daughter...oh my god Bella?!" Edward said and walked out of the house. My mouth dropped and Nessie came over to me looking confused.

"Okay he's the second person to think that I would cheat on him! When are you going to get it?! I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN! I would never cheat on him." I pretty much yelled. He stormed back into the house.

"Then why do you have a daughter huh?" He said angrily.

"Because if you don't remember correctly I had sex with _you_! Maybe my feeble human brain was better at remembering things than yours. She's your daughter. Can't anybody other than Jasper see that? She looks exactly like you!" I said loudly hoping to get it in their heads. This was not how I planned the reunion.

Edward froze, his mouth was hanging open. "How could I forget?" Was all he said, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry love. I've become bitter since I've been without you." I smiled.

"It's okay." I stepped back from him and smiled.

"Now that that's all cleared up. I would like everybody to meet Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She is my daughter _and _Edward's..." I started on the story for the third time tonight. The entire time Edward had one arm wrapped around my waist and one arm around Nessie who was this time snuggled up into him.

"I took heaps of pictures..."I pulled out the scrapbooks I had made and passed them around. "They go from when she was born, three years ago. It was about a month or so after Michel kidnapped me." I said.

"Hope you don't mind love but I'm going to kill him." Edward said.

"I don't really mind at all. It's just I don't want anybody getting hurt, I mean he can be vicious and he has a power too." I said.

"How come we couldn't track your smell?" Emmett asked.

"Because I have a shield, one that couldn't protect Nessie and me from Michel's bonds. I think it was Jasper who said it, but I can only block out powers of the mind, like Edward's, not the physical stuff like Alice and Jasper. I can open up my shield to allow people in, that's how I let Nessie in. I mean I could let you read my mind if I wanted to." I said.

"Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"Nickname." Edward was looking at me.

"Please? I've always wanted to get inside your head..." He gave me the puppy dog face. I almost gave in. Almost.

"Not going to work. I've lived with her for three years and her puppy face is a lot harder to deny, but I succeeded in that so I can deny you. Maybe some other time." I said and he pouted. I patted his knee. "You'll get over it."

"Does Renesmee have a power?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes, it's strange. You'll have to see it to understand." I said. Nessie sat up and smiled. "Why don't you show Carlisle something? I know, show him how fast you grew, he wants to know about that." I said. She nodded and wiggled out of Edwards grasp.

She waltzed over to Carlisle and said, "Be ready, it will probably shock you." Then she smiled toothily at him and placed her hand on his cheek. He was shocked at first but then got used to it. I removed my shield from her to allow Edward to read her mind. He seemed shocked too.

After she showed Carlisle she showed Esme something then Alice, Jasper, Emmett and finally Rosalie. "Wow." They all said. I giggled.

"Yup."

"Mama I'm sleepy."

"Okay sweetie. Come on, uhhh, where can I put her?" I asked. Edward stood up.

"I'll show you." He said and grabbed my hand. It felt perfect again. We walked into a room and I changed Nessie into her pyjamas and she got into the middle of the bed. I noticed there was a piano in the room. It must be Edward's room.

"Mama, will you sing me my favourite song?" She asked.

"I can do better." I said. I leaned up to Edward's ear, "Can you play my lullaby for me?" I asked him while fluttering my eyelashes. He just stared at me for a moment. Score, I can dazzle him too.

"Okay." He kissed me on the cheek and went to his piano. I smiled at the familiar melody. Renesmee fell asleep near the middle of the song.

Edward came back over to me and placed his arms around me. It felt right.

I was whole again.

_**AN: Hey guys well that's chapter six. Yes it was big. Now I kept trying to get the meeting perfect and then well that's how it happened! God I was going to drag it out a little but couldn't. Hope you liked it. I did. Now I have some random facts of knowledge for you all. Okay so did you ever wonder why vampires are so pale? Most of you figure its just because they don't have blood, well hey yeah that's right. Every human has a blood cell called erythrocyte; this is the blood cell that is filled with haemoglobin. These cells carry oxygen throughout the body right; this gives the body the pink colour we have. Without this then the body turns blue/grey. Thus leaving vampires this colour! So technically vampires could all just have Sickle Cell Anaemia, which is a disease where not enough oxygen gets to the blood cells. Yes random I know.**_

_**But now you all know. (I watch discovery channel. Hehe. I like it.) Now I am more knowledgeable. Yay me. yes I know I just started a sentence with BUT I do it all the time. **_

_**Righto. Any Questions? Comments? Let me know.**_

_**Nickynoo. P.S. REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	7. Your one and only Love

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Your one and only love**

**EDWARD **

I must have been dreaming. No I couldn't have because I can't sleep. I had my Bella back. After so long searching for her she found me. Well she found my family but that doesn't matter. Even better than getting Bella back was that I got a daughter as well.

Renesmee. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen; well except for my love. I looked over to my sleeping angel and my beautiful Bella. She smiled at me as I sat from the other side of the room. Why the heck was I sitting over here when the most gorgeous woman ever is sitting not five metres away from me?

I rolled my finger at her and signalled her to come to me. Bella hopped up and walked contentedly over to me. She plonked herself down on the other end of the couch from where I was sitting. My eyebrows furrowed at why she would sit all the way over there.

"Silly Edward." She giggled and crawled over to me to sit on my lap. That was incredibly sexy. I smiled crookedly at her and she smiled back. I wrapped my arms eagerly around her.

"Just so you know love, I am never ever letting you go again. Ever." She giggled,

"Yeah well neither am I!" I smiled and pecked her on the head.

"That's not fair!"

"What isn't fair love?"

"I don't get a proper kiss." I chuckled at her and moved her higher up on my lap to kiss her lips. She grinned into the kiss. "I missed you."

"Good to know." She smacked my lightly on the shoulder. "Ouch love that hurt."

"Oopps sorry! I sometimes forget I'm a vampire." I shook my head at her. She moved on my lap and I groaned. "Are you okay Edward?"

"Yes...No...Just don't do that...our family is downstairs and our daughter is in the room." She looked slightly confused. I moved against her and her mouth fell open into an 'O' shape then she giggled.

"Well...damn the family." She said and kissed me while moving her hands to my chest.

"Bellaaah..." It felt way too good to have her sitting on my lap again, doing these things to me.

"Sorry Edward. I just missed you is all." She said innocently. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

I smiled and picked her up off me and placed her on the floor. She frowned and looked at me. I just kept smiling and took her out of the room. I could hear my family thinking about what we were doing. "Get your mind out of the gutter Emmett!" I said.

"Hey! I wasn't thinking about you!" I shuddered when his mind flooded with images of Rosalie. Bella giggled beside me. As we made our way back downstairs everybody's minds were blank.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" I asked them.

"We aren't hiding anything..." Esme told me.

"Then why can't I hear anything you're thinking?" I questioned back.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward, my bad." Bella smiled and then I could hear everybody again. I turned to her,

"You know I really wish I could get into your head..." She just looked up at me with a strained look on her face.

'Is that so Edward?' I jumped back. She grinned up at me.

I rolled my eyes, "And so the first thing in your mind when I can actually hear it is, 'is that so Edward?' you amaze my dear Bella." She giggled,

"Why, because I came up with something so creative?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because you said something that I could have figured by just looking at your expression." I kissed her cheek.

"This is going to get annoying!" Emmett said loudly,

"What is?" Bella asked,

"You and Edward. I mean its not like I'm not happy for you or anything but you're going to be all lovey dovey and it will get annoying." Emmett complained. Bella just laughed and sat down on the lounge next to Esme pulling me down with her.

"Well you can just leave the room dear brother." I stated.

"Maybe I will...come on Rosie baby lets go give these to love birds a run for their money!" Emmett said and hopped up dragging Rosalie with him, who grinned mischievously. She and Bella would need to talk soon; after all she would be living with us.

"You know, the only thing I really miss about being human is cooking. The thing I don't miss...being clumsy." My Bella said.

"Well I happened to like you clumsiness love, and wasn't I always there to catch you?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. All of a sudden I was flooded with images of the night Bella and I made love, from Bella's point of view. I groaned and the family looked at me.

"I...uhhh...ummm....Bella?!" I hissed at her.

"What?!" She asked innocently. I shook my head as I was once again filled with pleasurable images of that night.

"I need to hunt! Anybody care to join me?" I asked and stood up. Bella smiled smugly,

"I'll come." I took her hand and bid goodbye to my family as I raced out of the house with Bella in tow. As soon as we were far enough away to not be heard by our family I stopped her.

"You know...you really shouldn't have done that..." I looked down at her with lust filling my eyes. She giggled,

"Well it worked didn't it?!" I attacked her with kisses and pushed her up against a tree.

"Edward..." She moaned my name I just kept on kissing her.

* * *

Bella giggled as we made our way back to the house. We had hunted...but not for blood. I was sure Alice probably saw something but whatever; I could do what I wanted to my love. "Mama! Daddy!" Renesmee yelped as we came into her sight.

"Hey sweetie." Bella said happily as Nessie jumped into her arms, Bella cuddled her carefully to her chest. Nessie wriggled out of Bella's grip and made her way over to my arms. She was amazing. I hugged her into my chest and she kissed my cheek.

"Where were you daddy?" She asked me as I placed her carefully on the ground.

"We went hunting sweetie." She grinned up at me,

"Mama I'm hungry!" She pouted,

"Well..."

"NO! I'm not _that _hungry. I'm not hungry at all!" She said and skipped off to go find another member of the family. I was confused.

"She's not hungry enough to eat human food." Bella stated simply as we followed our daughter inside. _Our daughter. _That sounded so...strange...but I liked it. I liked it a lot.

As we made our way inside Bella was walking a little ahead of me. She was beautiful...no, she wasn't...not right now...right now she was..._sexy. _Damn her, why does she have to swing her hips like that?

I heard a musical giggling and I saw Emmett swinging Renesmee around in his arms. She was having so much fun. Bella signalled me to follow her upstairs. She sighed happily as she sat on the bed.

"..." Before I could even say anything she cut me off,

"Edward...I'm so happy. I mean, I'm home. Never once have I been able to give my...our daughter a home, friends...a family. I knew she wanted it, heck I wanted it too. Now everything is perfect, I'm happy, you're happy, our family is happy, Nessie is happy. She has a dad and a family. Thankyou." She said to me while looking me straight in the eyes.

"I haven't done anything Bella." I smiled at her,

"Yes you have, even if you don't think you've done anything. You've change my life and Nessie's life just by existing. I love you, forever Edward." She told me. I took her hands in mine and kissed her lightly.

"I love you too. I am not the only one who has changed things. Bella, love, you have changed my existence for the better; I have never felt more complete in my whole 109 years of life or death. You are my one and only love Isabella. Forever." If she could cry she would have tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to pore over. I smiled tentatively over at her.

"Oh!" She jumped into my arms and hugged me. "That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me!" She kissed every part of my face she could reach. I heard a clicking; it couldn't be mistaken as anything other than a camera.

"That was such a cute photo, come on Ness lets go before they chase us out!" Jasper said. He was hooked like a fish during a fishing tournament. Did I honestly just think something like that? Bella giggled again and I sighed in contentment. I was happy at last.

**

* * *

**

MICHEL

Damn that bitch! I cursed again under my breath. A few people walking past heard me and gave me confused looks, but when they saw me their looks changed to shock at how good looking I was. Yeah that sounds vain but heck, I'm a vampire!

Right now it was a cloudy day in Africa. I had figured out where she went, she thought I was dumb, I am definitely not. I recall the day she disappeared well.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_I smiled smugly as I drove into the driveway. I had her wrapped around my finger. Last night had been wonderful; Isabella had enjoyed my ravaging her. I had been exuberant in the process of having sex with her. Others might have called it rape, but if she enjoyed it I don't think it was._

_I prepared to remove my dome of force which contained Isabella and the bloody nuisance Renesmee. As I prepared I realised something, there was nothing there. Nothing to remove, no shield. I sped the car up, all the time searching for the well known force field. _

_I didn't find it, even as I parked the car right outside the front door and raced inside. I couldn't hear either of them; usually they were talking quietly or something. I raced through every room to find her. No such luck. I raced out the back door and noticed that there was no scent to be found. Damn her shield._

_It couldn't defeat my power but it could defeat my ability to track her. The fucking bitch. She is going to pay for this. I thought she loved me? Of course she does, maybe she just went hunting. That was it. Hunting._

_I smiled and walked back inside to turn on the TV, there was a Mariners game on and I was planning to watch it, then maybe later I could get physical with Isabella. I waited and waited, the game had been finished for a good four hours. Where the fuck was Isabella and the rat?!_

_She ran away._

_That was my conclusion. How the hell do I find her? She was always talking about moving to Denali in Alaska and some town called Forks in Washington. Ill try those places first. I raced to my car and sped off in the direction to Alaska._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Damn that woman to hell. I had searched through the whole of Alaska and even found some fellow vampires. Forks I was unlucky as well, really unlucky. I went and god damned it ran into werewolves! Of all the things, I had to run into my arch friggin enemy!

I had outrun them, well out swam them as I had jumped into the water. I made my way back up and then back to Edmonton where the house was. The phone had rung right when I got inside. Maybe it was Isabella.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Hello?!"_

"_Hello, is this Mr. Michel Strating?" _

"_Yes, who is this?" I frowned, it wasn't Isabella_

"_I am Jack Canfield I am the man who manages accounts for the bank."_

"_And why are you calling me?"_

"_I was just wondering what particular purpose you had for extracting 4000 US dollars this morning; it is unlike the other withdrawals you have made."_

"_I didn't...Wait! Where was this money taken out?!" I practically screamed into the phone,_

"_It was taken out in a small town on the east side of Canada." I cursed and got all the information I needed. I got in my car and drove towards Canada at lightning speed. I couldn't find her in Canada but I was informed that she had gone to New York. I soon found out that she had gone to Africa._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I pulled myself out of my reminiscing and contemplated on where to go. Damn her and her shield. I would friggin kill her when I found her. No, I wouldn't. I would tie her up and torture her little brat of a daughter. I would make this the best death in the world

Or I would kill her daughter in front of her in a torturous manner and then let her go free. She would suffer for years and years and well forever. She should have known not to cross me! I laughed evilly at the thought.

More people on the street looked at me. I saw a woman walking and I made my way over to her. "Hello," I said,

"Hi." She squeaked back.

I smiled deviously at her and she gave me a sexy smile. I led her to an ally way and started to kiss her, she kissed back. Little did she know that this was her last hour alive. Her last minutes alive. I walked backwards to the woods, she didn't notice.

I kissed her neck and she moaned her eyes were still closed. Once we were far enough in the woods I bit into her neck. I sucked her dry and she only screamed once. I shook my head, pfft, vegetarian. No human blood, what the hell we are VAMPIRES.

I growled and hid her body. This was going to be hell, fuck, why did she have to run.

I swear to you, I swear to god, I swear on my own death that I will. I will kill Isabella Marie Swan. I will kill Renesmee Carlie Swan. They will DIE! I hissed out loud. They will _DIE!_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: Okay so a little different ending, I may not do anymore of Michel's POV because well it was weird...for me and I'm the author. Whatever though. I will update soon, sorry about the wait but I am back at school and have homework and I have a job now too. hope you all liked it.

_**Any Questions? Comments? Let me know. **_

_**P.S. When I mean any questions or comments I mean about the STORY! Please do not ask me things like whether people get buried with their braces on! **_

_**Thanks for reading and hit that REVIEW button,**_

_**Nickynoo!**_


	8. As Time Goes On

**CHAPTER EIGHT- As Time goes on.**

**ISABELLA **

Back with my family the way it should be. Everything in my life right now was perfect. I know I keep saying that but come on! I mean do you really think it could get any better? I had a loving, wonderful, gorgeous boyfriend. I had a fantastic, beautiful, cheeky daughter and a great family.

At the moment my life was on that line of complete serenity. We would do something different almost everyday. This was surprising considering we were vampires and we had forever to do things. One day we would just stay home and be a family, others we would go out, or be vampires.

Pretty much every night after Renesmee had been put to bed; Edward and I would be together as couples should be together. Emmett would always come up with new jokes about us, like now for instance.

"Something really bad happened to you two last night." Emmett stated, I rolled my eyes,

"What Emmett?" Edward had gone out to hunt with Nessie, why I had stayed home I don't know?

"Nothing!" He cracked up laughing,

"Emmett that one wasn't even as funny as your other ones!" He rolled his eyes at me this time,

"Okay let me think..."

"OH! I got one! You should blame Edward's mother for your lack of sex life before you were taken...why? Because she always told him that the man goes on top, the woman underneath...so for ages you slept in bunk beds!" Emmett laughed again. I giggled and tried to ignore him. He wouldn't however have that.

"Bella you're a nymphomaniac."

"What's a nymphomaniac Emmett, wait scratch that I don't want to know?!"

"It's a woman who is as obsessed with sex as a man! Ergo, you!" Okay so that one was sort of funny.

Edward then walked in the door. "HEY Edward! You need to invest in a Mercedes-Benz 380L convertible; it's one of the many mechanical devices that increase pleasure in woman. I think Bella needs it!"

"Emmett you're forgetting your niece is in the room."

"Oh right! Hey cutie-pie. I want you to tell your daddy something okay?" He whispered something in her ear that neither Edward nor I could hear, nor could Edward read their minds either because they were in my shield. I felt like being nice to Emmett today.

"Daddy you aren't an intellectual because that would have meant you found something more interesting than sex." Nessie said in her sickly sweet voice. Both Edward and I glared at her uncle.

"What's sex?" She asked innocently.

"Something I'll tell you about when your old enough to know about it okay hun."

"But I want to know now!" She complained to me.

"Well sweetie...sex is where a man-"

"EMMETT STOP!" I yelled at him.

"Wait I think I know mama. Sex is like what Michel was doing to you that time."

"It was in a form hun, but that wasn't sex as I would describe it. Daddy will tell you later on alright?" I told her, she nodded. I turned to Edward who looked like he could crush a train.

"Bella can I talk to you alone for a moment?" I nodded and followed him out of the room.

"What did Renesmee mean? What was Michel doing to you?" I looked down,

"Michel raped me Edward." I simply stated while staring down at my feet. Then I heard a giant cracking sound that echoed around the house. I looked up from the shaking floor to see Edward standing next to what used to be a part of the wall.

"What the hell?!" Emmett yelled from the hallway. Edward growled a deep and scary sound. This was the first time I had truly been afraid of him. He had a look on his face that would frighten away Emmett.

"Bella I swear to god that I will do everything in my power to murder that scumbag." I walked tentatively over to him.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me, it will never happen again and as far as I'm concerned it never happened." I told him. He just glared at me.

"It did happen and I will personally murder him because he did it!" I took a step back from my fuming boyfriend. He mumbled under his breath incoherently. Emmett looked confused and Nessie looked scared.

Nobody-not even Edward- scared my daughter. I turned back around to face Edward and growled at him. I put all my anger into the glare I gave him. He stopped fuming and looked at me. "Enough. You scared our daughter and you're scaring me. Stop it! You won't kill him because we won't ever see him again, understood?!" I said through clenched teeth. He looked like he was sorry and started to walk over to me.

I took a step back. He stopped and looked confused. He was probably asking himself what I was doing. "Bella."

"No." I said and turned to scoop Nessie up in my arms and walk downstairs. She wrapped him small arms around my neck and mumbled into my shoulder, "Mama, why is daddy so mad?"

"It's something you don't need to worry about Nessie." I told her while I sat down on the couch. She cuddled up into me. Emmett came back downstairs and he looked a little worried. I smiled at him to reassure him I was okay. He gave me the puppy dog look,

"Can I go play with Nessie?" He blinked several times and jutted his bottom lip out. I laughed and asked her if she wanted to play, of course she said yes. I should have realised it was a ploy to get me to talk to Edward, but frankly, I didn't want to right now.

"Bella," I sighed and patted the seat next to me. "I'm sorry I got so worked up, but I honestly couldn't control myself. He hurt you Bella and I can't let myself live if I know he has no consequences for what he did."

"I'm sorry to."

"Why do you need to be sorry?" He lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for defending me. it's just, Michel is strong, really strong, you may think that you, and the rest of our family can take him...but it's not that simple."

"Bella, you're forgetting I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper was in the army, Emmett has brute strength, Carlisle has his words, and Rosalie and Esme wouldn't let anything happen to Ness." Edward reassured me.

"No, Edward, I am not forgetting these things. Sure we could win in a fight with him, but he has a power as well. He can us down and put us in a dome that is unescapable, my shield does nothing against him. He could easily tie down all of you and take Ness and me."

"Bella we would stop him."

"You wouldn't be able to! You have to listen to what I'm saying Edward! He could defeat us because of his one power, even if you don't think it's so great, it stopped me from escaping for three years! It was only because of his stupidity that we got out!"

"Okay, I get it. I won't go running off to find him and kill him. I love you." He told me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I smiled softly.

"Thank-you. I just don't want you to get hurt." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself as close as possible to him. He moved his hands from my shoulders to around my whole body. He made me feel safe from the world. I sighed in contentment.

I heard a musical giggling and a booming laughter. Emmett and Renesmee walked inside. "What did uncle Em do to you?" I asked my daughter. She was covered in leaves and dirt.

"We were playing a spinning game and I knocked him down and we landed in the leaves! It was fun mummy, you have to try it! Come on!" She yelped happily and dragged me up. I shook my head and laughed as I headed outside with her. Edward and Emmett followed. The sun was shining today and I smiled. I loved the sun.

Nessie ran to Emmett and he picked her up and started to spin her around, they landed in a pile of leaves and she was giggling like crazy. "You have to try it mama!" I smiled,

"Sweetie I'm not as little as you I don't think-" I squealed as strong stone hands picked me up. I giggled when Edward started to spin me around. I moved slightly so we would land in the leaves. He chuckled and I was giggling just as much as Nessie.

"Again, again!" Nessie yelled, she was talking about Edward and I. He picked me up and again spun us around. The next time I did it to Nessie and she was in hysterics. The rest of the household came home a while later and found the four of us having a blast.

Emmett started to spin Rosalie around, Jasper picked up Alice, Esme picked up Carlisle (which was really funny and had us all on the ground laughing). We had lost our breath and only one of us actually needed to breathe.

I don't think I've laughed so hard in ages. We all headed inside not to long after we got over our laughing fit. Nessie was asleep in Esme's arms. "I think I'll go take her upstairs to bed," We nodded and smiled and she headed upstairs.

About five minutes later she came back down with a furious look on her face. "Why, is there a giant hole in my wall?!" She said angrily.

I pointed to Edward, "He did it!"

"Gee thanks Bella. Sorry Esme, I'll get it fixed up tomorrow."

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I ummm..."

"Well you see, Bella and Edward were getting jiggy and he sort of pushed her into the wall to hard...." Can you guess who said that? Ding, ding, ding we have a winner! Emmett.

"That isn't what happened, Esme. Bella told be something and I got angered and broke the wall."

"No, you didn't break the wall Edward, you DESTROYED it!" Esme was still really angry, I don't think I've seen her angry before.

"Sorry." Edward said looking like a very guilty little boy...well there wasn't anything _little _about him. I giggled to myself as I thought this. Everybody in the room turned to look at me,

"I was just thinking...never mind what about though...carry on!" Edward shook his head and moved over to sit next to me; Esme had calmed down-courtesy of Jasper-and we were all just sitting quietly.

"He's here." Alice said. We all looked at her, Edward growled.

"Who dear?" Carlisle asked,

"Michel. He is in Africa. He won't find you though, he'll leave and go back to America, I saw it." She stated.

"Good because if he was here that would not be good." I said.

"No, it wouldn't." Edward agreed.

A while after Alice's little vision, everything had calmed down and everybody, except Edward and I, were going hunting. Renesmee was still sleeping. "I don't want you two doing any hanky panky while we're gone so...sit!" Emmett said, jeez enough with the sex jokes! The all ran off and I just laughed,

"Well screw Emmett's orders." Edward said huskily into my ear and started kissing me. He pushed me down onto the couch and hovered above me; I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer to me.

He slid his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to give him access. I pulled open the buttons on his shirt to reveal the smooth expanses of his heavenly chest. He ran his hands up my sides stopping at my breasts. He growled huskily into my ear causing me to giggle.

The evidence of his arousal was obvious to me; I could feel it pushing against my leg. I stealthily turned us over so I was straddling him. He groaned, "God Bella, stop teasing me!" He said.

"I wasn't doing any teasing Edward." I said as I ground my hips into his. He pulled me down on top of him,

"So that wasn't teasing?" I shook my head against his chest. He pealed my top off and added it to the pile that was forming on the floor.

His pants and mine were extracted quickly as were our undergarments. We moved together in a rhythm that was well perfected from the first time we had sex. We put new clothes on soon after we had finished and went upstairs to check on Nessie. She was sleeping perfectly contentedly, smiling away to her dreams.

Edward and I picked up the pieces of the broken wall and found some of the special reconstructing glue (there was a need for that in a house that contained Emmett). We fixed the wall up and would go buy some paint today to make it look like it had before.

We headed back down to the living room when Edward suddenly stopped. "What is it?" I asked him,

"I can hear somebody's thoughts, but I don't know who it is, they know Nessie though." I gasped and ran upstairs to Renesmee, only to find Michel standing there looking smug.

"Isabella, it's so good to see you again." I growled at him and tried to move, but I couldn't. Edward stood next to me and we forward to Michel but was stopped.

Michel had us sealed in a dome. Great. Nessie was on the other side of that dome. I started to panic, he couldn't get to her, he couldn't! "Who is this then?" He asked gesturing towards Edward.

"Just leave Michel, you know I don't want to be with you, neither does Renesmee, this is Edward by the way, the love of my existence."

"Ohh... So he's the fool who knocked you up!" Edward growled fiercely at Michel. "I guess I'll be going now."

"Don't even think about touching my daughter!" Edward said loudly and angrily.

"Sorry, but you don't know what I'm thinking!"

"Actually I do, I'm a mind reader!"

"Well, that's too bad then because you can't control what I think, and considering you're in a dome, you can't control what I do either!" Michel roughly picked up Nessie who awoke with the jerk.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Shut up brat! Say a last goodbye to mummy and daddy, you'll never see them again!" He said. Nessie looked at us and Michel turned,

"I won't be seeing you later slut, sayonara!" Michel said and jumped out the window,

"NO! RENESMEE! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, knowing I was powerless against Michel's shield.

"BASTERD! COME BACK HERE!" Edward yelled. I fell to the floor and started sobbing dry sobs. Edward was stuck in his own bubble and was running his hands through his hair, we couldn't do anything, we couldn't even be near each other.

Everybody came home, but none of them realised what was happening. I looked at Edward and screamed. They all ran upstairs. "You have to get her back!" Was all I said. They all stood there open mouthed.

"We can't move, he shut us in a dome, follow his scent, Nessie's scent. Do something!" I cried.

"Right on it." Everybody except Esme moved to go follow Michel and Nessie's scents.

She couldn't get into the dome and Edward and I couldn't get out.

It was getting darker, my light was dimming fast. I could live without Edward. I couldn't live without my sunshine.

_**AN: Well that's that for chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed....cliffy sort of, I'm at school and have a bunch of assignments up my sleave so sorry it took so long to update. Please review for me, I like reviews and I haven't had very many. :( Any Questions or Comments **_**about the story!? Let me know okay.**

**Xoxo Nickynoo, (By the way I can't believe I actually sort of did a sex scene, my god! That is not like me! xx)**


	9. How can I live without you?

**CHAPTER NINE-How can I live without you?**

**EDWARD**

All I could do was watch as my love shrivelled on the floor in pain. She just kept asking 'Why?' I wanted to tell her it would be okay. That everything would be fine.

"Edward, you don't understand. I can't live without her!" She wailed.

"I do understand though. I can't live without you, love. I couldn't if you ever left again." I replied whilst wrapping my arms around her stone figure. She sobbed again.

"We will get her back. I promise with everything I have, that we will get her back. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but love, we have eternity." She seemed to sober up after I told her this.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I do. I love her as much as you do Bella."

**RENESMEE (This is in the future... Ya'll know I like skipping boring parts)**

I don't really remember much from when Michel took me. All I can remember is my mother screaming for me, my father looking distraught. I miss them terribly. If only I could have a cool power like being able to turn back time! That would help by millions.

I sighed as I heard Michel coming home. Sometimes I doubted whether or not my family would find me. I was waiting for the familiar call of 'honey I'm home', but it never came. I heard a slight giggling from upstairs. He brought home a hooker again. I wished he wouldn't. He hunts humans still, but I kept true to my family and only hunted animals.

Michel bringing home this person probably wasn't a good thing, considering I really need to hunt. I have excellent self control, but Michel doesn't feed me as often as I need it. I would eat human food at the moment that was saying I was hungry / thirsty.

"OH Renesmee!" Michel hollered from upstairs, I was currently in my 'room' or as I liked to call it, 'hell hole of a basement'.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Come here, I need you." He replied and I made my way grudgingly upstairs. I noticed a red-headed woman sitting on the lounge. She wasn't human that was for sure.

"Yes," I asked him patiently.

"I would like you to meet somebody very important." He gestured towards the woman, "This, is Victoria. She was a very close friend of your mothers."

"So you're little Belly's daughter. How delightful." She sneered. I growled quietly, but they still heard me.

"Victoria is going to help me when your fucking family decided to come find you. I know they will because, well, I have a feeling!" He mocked. I growled more audibly now. "Now, now, no need to get feisty. I know it's your time-of-the month, but you don't need to be rude." I bit my lip to refrain from hissing.

"We all need to hunt, let us go." Michel said and ushered us out the door. He drove us to an old hiking trail where the smell of humans was fresh.

"I am not hunting humans." I stated. Michel smirked; I knew he would leave me without food if I didn't hunt now. He and Victoria took off ahead of me and I started to follow behind them. They devoured two anonymous humans, while they were doing that, I found myself some animals. I was satisfied to say the least when we got home.

I went to bed because I didn't want to listen to Victoria and Michel. My mother had told me about Victoria and how she had tried to kill her. I knew they weren't friends. The only thing I could be happy about today was the fact that Michel knew my family was coming to find me.

I fingered the small wooden carving of a werewolf as I thought about my family coming to get me. Soon I hoped, soon.

**EDWARD (Again...)**

I was frustrated, in more ways than one. Firstly, none of us had any idea where Nessie was. Secondly, I had the smell of stinky wolves in my house. Thirdly, I hadn't had sex with Bella in a long, long time.

We had enlisted in the help of the wolves once Alice had seen everything disappear. She knew that it was the doing of the wolves. Not all of them were with us, only Jacob, Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil. Those dogs made everything smell so bad!

They didn't really want to be here, but, Jacob still had to help Bella. And, the other four were in Jacob's pack so they had to go along with it. Seth though, seemed generally loyal to staying and looking for Renesmee.

I sighed and placed my head in my hands. "Tough day huh?" Jacob said. I nodded.

"I don't know how long I can go with seeing Bella like this. She hasn't been herself since Nessie disappeared."

"I know what you mean." He took a breath and tried to cover his thoughts, "I just...Edward," He cringed, "I promise I will stick with this until we find her. I don't even know her, but I will find her, I promise you that. I don't like seeing Bella with you, or as a vampire, but I know that she's happy. Well she will be, but I want her to stay happy so that's why I'm going to help her." He told me.

I smiled, "I honestly never thought I'd hear that coming from, Jacob Black." He laughed and slapped my back. I knew he meant it, because it was hard for him to be near us, let alone actually _touch_ one of us.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Bella we don't need the help of these _dogs_!" Edward hissed. _

"_I just want our baby back Edward, and I will do _anything _to get her back." Bella hissed back at him. "Now let me go by myself, other wise they will destroy you okay?" _

_He nodded and let her pass with a quick kiss to the lips. Bella slowly made her way up to the old house that she was so familiar with in her human years. She hesitantly knocked on the door. She could easily hear the squeak of wheels moving across the floor. _

_Billy's mouth fell open. "Shh! I won't hurt you! I need to speak with Jacob." She pleaded. Billy composed his face._

"_I will call him for you, but stay out of sight, your father is here." Billy warned. Bella nodded and told Billy she'd been in the garage. _

"_Can you smell that?" She heard Jacob ask from outside. She held her breath. "It's coming from the garage."She braced herself for the worst. _

_Jacob froze mid-step. "Just listen!" She said quickly._

"_Bella?" Seth asked from behind her. _

"_Hi." She said tentatively. _

"_What are you doing here?!" Jacob finally managed to get out._

"_I know you'll probably scoff at this, but, I need your help."_

"_As much as I hate bloodsuckers, I'll help you Bella." He said while moving closer to her. "What with though?"_

"_Michel, the man who took me all those years ago," She took an unnecessary deep breath, "He found me in Africa and stole away Renesmee."_

"_Who's Renesmee?"_

"_My daughter, more so Edward and mines daughter." Jacob Black's mouth fell open, along with the two other werewolves in the room._

"_When I was human, Edward and I...well you know how babies are created! I figured it out right before Michel stole me. She aged so quickly and she probably looks around twelve now. But in reality she is only four." Bella stated._

"_Crap. I'll help you Bella." Jacob told her._

"_We all will Bells." Seth said._

_**END OF FLAHSBACK **_

"Bella, love, can I come in?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah Edward, you can, I mean it _is _your room." She said lightly. I frowned and walked into our room. Bella was sitting on the bed looking at some photo albums. I walked over to her and sat next to her, no touching her, but close enough. Bella was smiling happily while looking at the photos.

"I heard what you and Jacob said. I didn't know you felt bad about what I was feeling, I feel even sorrier or Jasper!" I smiled at her, "But, I do know that we will find her, we have to right?" Bella told me. I nodded, she was right.

I looked over her shoulder at the photo album. It was from when Nessie was just a baby. I smiled again while I looked at the pictures, they were happy. "I love you," I told her. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side.

Her eyes got a look of lust in them and she carefully placed the photo album on the floor. I grinned crookedly at her and she pounced, taking me to the floor with her. We didn't progress further than making out, but we would later on, right now we were just being the teenagers we were, and always would be.

I liked the idea of that thought.

There was a knock on the door, "Go away!" I mumbled against Bella's lips.

"Alice saw something." The person on the other side of the door said, Bella and I shot up and were out the door, down the stairs and by Alice's side before you could say guacamole. I searched her mind to see what she saw.

The vision was of Nessie and a girl, one I didn't know; I had only seen her in the memories of somebody. They were running, from I don't know what. "Jacob, where is she?" I asked him.

"Who?" He said innocently, he had no idea who I was talking about.

"Rain." I said,

"In La Push...why?"

"Her and Nessie will be running soon enough, which means Michel must be going to La Push sometime soon." I said.

"If he hurts Rain then I will personally rip his head off with my teeth." Jacob flashed a toothy smile.

"Who is Rain?" Bella asked.

"A girl I know. She's one of the best friends I have. She doesn't know about the mythical me, so it's better. She is amazing." Jacob told her.

"Tell me about her!"

"Later, love. We have planning to do." I looked at Alice who already had a piece of paper and a pen to draw what she'd seen. This was it, the part where we were on our way to finally saving our daughter.

"It's been too long." Bella said aloud. I patted her hand.

"It just occurred to me, none of the wolves actually know what Renesmee looks like." I said. Bella started laughing.

"Yeah, that really helps in our search for her." She raced upstairs to grab the most recent photo album. She handed it to Seth. "She ages really quickly so she's probably around twelve looking now." Bella said.

"She looked around fifteen in my vision." Alice stated to herself. Once Seth was done, he handed the album to Jacob, who froze when he saw the first picture. His mind was blurry yet filled with images of my daughter.

I stood up and growled at him. I don't think he even realised what was happening. "Edward...what's wrong?" Bella asked. I just kept growling. Jacob looked up with a goofy smile on his face, then it turned into a frown when he noticed me growling.  
"I can't help it dude, force of nature." He said shrugging.

"Get out before I break you!" I hissed. He had enough sense to move outside. I managed to calm myself down quickly. Jasper was on a hunting trip with Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

"What was that about?" Several people asked me. Quil and Embry understood straight away and started laughing.

"Love, I won't hurt him, but you can." Bella just stared at me, "He imprinted on our daughter!" I said with fake enthusiasm. He smiled flattered and turned into a growl.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. IMPRINT. ON. MY. DAUGHTER!" She hissed while making her way outside. "If I wasn't such a nice person, I would gladly rip your arms off." She stated calmly to a scarred looking Jacob. Bella made her way back inside and over to me. "Can we go do something...fun?" She asked me. I smirked at her.

"Sure." I said and quickly stood up, she grabbed my hand. "You guys plan!" I yelled behind me and raced up the stairs.

This were turning around.

_**AN: I know it's short, but I have a huge writers block and I am sooo busy with school right now. I will try to update as soon as possible so be waiting! Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! Any Questions? Comments? About the STORY let me know!**_

_**Xoxo Nickynoo P.S. I know I skip ahead a lot.**_


	10. Just a glimmer of Hope part 1

**CHAPTER TEN: Just a glimmer of hope**

**ALICE**

How do I solve something I can't see? It doesn't help that now there's wolves here, I can't see ANYTHING! Sometimes I wish I was normal, maybe then I wouldn't be depended on so much. "Jacob, I don't know what this means!" I whined.

"I can't get through to her. It isn't fair, the one thing that could help Bells and sweet Nessie and I can't get it!" He replied. Bella was in a better mood and I didn't know why. Now her and Eddie boy are off doing everyone knows what! They could at least help! Then again, I know what it feels like to be deprived of sex for a long time.

"Pick up, pick up! Hello? Good you picked up!" I was frustrated! I needed Jasper to make me feel better. Right now he was probably the only thing that could make me feel 100 percent awesome.

_You STUPID GIRL! *SLAP* You're going to pay my dear! Just like your mother did! _I gasped.

Jacob looked at me; panic flooding his eyes. "I think I realised why Edward broke the wall all that time ago. Michel is going to do the same thing to Ness!"

Bella raced downstairs, underwear and sex hair included. "He wouldn't,"

I replayed the vision for Edward to see. A fierce growl ripped through the silent night. Bella fell to the floor and brought her knees to her chest, "He wouldn't," she sobbed again. Edward leaned down and wrapped his arms around her carefully. Judging from the look in his eyes, he was still sex deprived, but right now he didn't care.

"I got through, but Rain said she hasn't seen anyone. She'll call if she sees anything, kay," Jake told us. I headed outside into the night. I found a rock and daintily pick it up, rolling it around in my hand.

"Uhhh!" I screamed and threw the rock. It pierced through a nearby tree.

"Ali? What's wrong?" I felt instantly calm, although I know that he wasn't using his powers on me.

"I'm blind Jasper, and I don't know what to do!" He pulled me into his hard chest and kissed my head.

"It'll be okay Ali. I'm here now, babe," Jasper said. I loved it when he called me babe. I don't know why, but it made me feel tingly. I snuggled in closer to him and told him what my vision had show. He growled when he heard what Michel was planning for Nessie.

He loved her so much and would do anything for her. I knew he loved children and that was the one thing I couldn't give me. I sighed, my poor man, he couldn't be a daddy. If there was a way, I would give it to him, but I know there wasn't, Rosalie would've figured it out by now.

"Alice, what are you thinking? God, I sound like Edward," I giggled at his silliness.

"I was thinking how I can't give you children. It's the only thing I can't give you,"

"Why would you think I wanted children?"

"Because of how much you love Nessie. Do you want kids?"

"I love Ness because she is impossible not to love. Alice, my life is perfect with you. Sure, kids would be great, but I could live without them, babe. Trust me, if I wanted kids you would know and we could adopt one," he told me. I smiled lightly.

"Really, I love you and I wouldn't and couldn't live without you. I love you too much for my own good," I replied. He kissed me softly and I sighed in content.

"I love you Alice, forever,"

"I know,"

"Of course you do!" He said and I giggled again. He really was the only one that could make me feel better yet, I still felt a small tingle in the back of my head for Renesmee.

**RENESMEE**

I want my mummy. I kept chanting in my head. I missed her and she protected me from Michel. Gosh I hate him! I wish I was strong like uncle Em, and then I could rip his head off! Gah! Why the hell am I so moody?

First I was depressed, now I'm violent as hell. I miss my mummy and my family. Bloody hell this is annoying! "Oh honey, I'm ho-ome!" Michel boomed from upstairs. I made my way upstairs to greet him. "Lovey, will you please wash my pants, I spilt some coffee on then today and I want them clean!" I nodded and stuck my hand out.

Knowing him, he would take his pants off right in front of me. "No, no, no! You, take them off," I froze, did he just ask me or rather tell me, to take his pants off? Oh, my, GOD! "NOW!" He growled. I carefully yanked off his belt and undid the buttons. I tried hard not to touch him. I let them drop and pulled them from underneath him.

I quickly walked way from his disgusting smirk. I was like his slave girl. I heard Victoria come inside and I felt instantly sicker. "Brat, we're going out! Come on!" she yelled to me. I left the pants and walked swiftly to the front door.

Why the hell was she taking me with her? I didn't know where we were and it bugged me to no end. "Stay here. I will know if you move!" She hissed to me as we reached a corner. I nodded and stayed in place.

As Victoria walked into a shop nearby, I let out a breath. This town seemed small as it only took several minutes to get here. The people looked at me with wondering stares. I bit back the urge to growl at them. I tried to see a sign that would alert me to where I was. There was none.

I saw a man walking along who looked tiered and sad; I decided to ask him as he hadn't stared at me yet. "Excuse me, sir," I said quietly, he looked up to meet my eyes. We both froze when we looked at each other... He looked like my mum.

"What town is this?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"La Push. Sorry to be rude, but, you look like my daughter," he said sadly,

"What was her name?" I bit my lip,

"Bella," I was glad I had bitten my lip, this way, my mouth wouldn't fall open.

"You have her eyes and smile." He told me. I smiled and blushed. "Gosh, you even blush like her. I guess I'm just an old man who wishes he could have his daughter back. Everybody gave up hope that she is still alive. Not me, I believe she is out there...Somewhere,"

"Brat! Let's go! Now!" Victoria yelled from a few meters away.

"Goodbye," I whispered, he nodded and started walking again.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just a man, he told me I looked like somebody he knew,"

"Well, don't talk to strangers!" She hissed.

La Push, this was the town Jacob lived in. Forks, is the next one over. Mum had told me all about Jacob and La Push. I knew who that man was now.

He was my grandfather. Charlie. I wanted to turn and run back to him; he would help me.

_**AN: I am so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. And I know it is really short but it is on the first part of the chapter, I haven't finished the second part yet. I have been really busy. First I had a huge maths assignment that I left until the last minute, then I had work, then I had to write an application letter to become a leader on the grade 8 camp (which I got into claps for me), more work, and more school, I have also been helping one of my friends prepare for an important audition coming up on Saturday the 7**__**th**__**. So I have been really busy and today was spent trying to write an essay on Billy Elliot. Omg how many people knew that Jamie Bell played Griffin in Jumper? Random. So sorry for the ages long wait between updates and I will really try to update as soon as possible for the second part of this chapter.**_

_**Any questions? Comments? About the story, let me know?**_

_**Nickynoo **_


	11. Important author note please read!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

My dearest readers,

I would like to inform you of some news. This story, YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, is going to be put on hold for a while.

I am terribly sorry, but there are a few things that have caused this.

Number ONE: I have a huge massive writers block, not only for this story, but for another one I'm cooking up which is le gasp, un-twilight related. Shock horror I know. Anyway, due to this I can't write anything at all my brain is like..... BLAM! I massive blob of blam which is filled with materials that stop people from having an imagination. (Yes I know what I just said was on the imaginative side)

Number TWO: I have huge exams at the moment and assignments and what not. As in, school. I'm not struggling with school but it is hard and I don't have any time to be doing un-school related work. I don't really like school at the moment. Depending on whether my brain has gotten over its blob of blam I might conger up some chapters in the hols. Can't wait for them.

Number THREE: I am sort of over writing fan fictions, not stories, I still write them but I just can't be bothered anymore. I love writing I really do but I'd rather come up with my own characters and whole new plot. Which, I am doing at the moment.

Number FOUR: I am just tired all the time and can't do it.

Okay that's all my reasons. SO I am really sorry about this. SO, this story is on hold. Which means I will not be updating for a while, as in a long long long time. I am once again sorry. If I don't have anymore ideas then I will put up a notice to end this story. Thank you for being great readers.

Lots of love and thanks and sorry's

Nickynoo. :)


End file.
